Departed
by ftb-churro
Summary: Ichiruki AU shot: Inspired by the Korean Drama series, "Stairway to Heaven" with bits from Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black I call your name ... Rukia has lost her memories; she's nowhere to be found and Ichigo can't find her..what happen? please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Bleach-related. *sighs*

Sincerest apologies if will be dislike for any reason

Hopes the enjoyment of reading from here on

Please bear in mind to review ^_^ (_Onegaishimasu_!)

Inspired to write more because of awesome readers like YOU!

**A/N:** This was just written in my notebook and well, I would like to see what you readers would think. To be honest, the plot is not yet planned out but depending on its outcome, I'll work it out… so here you go.

* * *

**Faint **

She's flying…so high…she didn't like it though; the feeling was unsettling. She can't feel her body even if she tried to move them. Everything was numb – well, except her mind but from what's happening, it seemed to be heading on that stage as well. She began to close her eyes in a slow manner. Before all went blank, she remembered him, "Ichigo, you're an idiot…"

A loud thud was heard.

An hour earlier:

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked with a flush of anger slowly rising from her chest up to her face.

"What am I doing?! I should ask you that question!" Ichigo shouted back with a much deeper scowl on his face than before.

Rukia turned her back at him and crossed her arms, "Look, I already told you that I just went out with a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. What part of the word 'friend' don't you understand?"

"Oh, I understand what friend means; what I don't get is why do you have to go out with him like on a date?!"

She used her high pitched-voice, "oh dear, oh dear; are you getting jealous with Ashido?"

He spat out his name like a venom, "Ashido?!!! No way!"

"Then why be mad about it? And I told you for the tenth time, it's not a date! If you do have a brain, might as well use it now!"

"What was that, midget?"

From what he said, she gave up on the bickering even if she hated it; she really hates that M word. "Now, you're insulting me? That's great, really great," she replied sarcastically and huffed out of his way.

Ichigo pouted and mumbled a few words; he wanted to follow her to apologize but this wouldn't happen if she just refused to go out with that gut. That Ashido bastard, stepping into the picture all of a sudden after a few years they got separated for reasons he didn't know. Obviously, he had something for Rukia but everytime he would ask her about him, she'll just smile and tell him not to worry. _I'm sure she'll come around. I'll talk to her tomorrow and clear everything between us then this 'insanity' will be over._ He's not letting go of this relationship. Rukia was the first and the last girl he wanted to be with. He was planning on asking her for marriage tonight but she just told him that lame excuse, "I'm going out with a friend. We haven't talked for ages. 'Till next time, okay?" He cursed himself for giving into her just like that all of a sudden. Sure, he can obey whatever she says but not all the time and this was an exception. She should know that very well. He walked home to his apartment and opened the door. The lights were off when his hand accidentally swayed an object that caused for it to fall. Shatters of glass were heard so he quickly finds the switch and flicked it on. What he saw made him go back a bit and a feeling of worry and fear rushed all over his body. His heart was beating so fast, he's sweating and his hands were getting cold. It was a picture of him and Rukia together on their first date a month ago. "Rukia…"

* * *

"Are you sure that she's Rukia?" a deep but mellow voice asked the young woman who was walking in front. "Yes, she really is, shizuku. I saw her fighting with HIM again." Her voice was shrill but it sounded deadly as she said the last two words of her sentence. "If we can follow them, we might get Rukia back with us."

"Onee-chan, look!"

Her emerald eyes glanced at where his brother is pointing out and they both ran hard as fast as they can. The driver escaped leaving a lifeless black haired woman on the side road.

"Rukia!" they both screamed in unison as they kneeled before her. The male lifted her up as the said woman touched her face. When her hand soothe to the side, she realized that her fingers were covered with blood. Together, they both brought Rukia to their house, couple of miles away from where they're standing. "Homure nee-san, it's like luck is on our side, huh?"

"No, it's not luck. This is how fate works; this time, we'll be together with Rukia."

* * *

Ichigo rode fast on his black Mercedes benz towards the apartment where Rukia lives in. he was downright worried about her; he might as well forget about their fight a few moments ago. He can swallow his pride for all he care, as long as she's wrong of what he's feeling and both his eyes can see her safe, nothing else matters. It might sound disappointing to others if they were in his shoes, but he'll definitely ask forgiveness to her. He had tons of ways to do it and even felt smug as he thought of the things he'll do to her later. As he reached the front desk of the apartment, he asked the caretaker residing at the front desk. Unfortunately, the caretaker answered that she hasn't come back yet. Afterwards, he went outside –still anxious– and called his friends whether they had the chance that she was encountered upon. None of them have seen nor talked to her. He called Renji Abarai last –he hated calling him to ask Rukia's whereabouts since he had promised him to take care of her or he'll get it– and he had to get his phone out of his ear at arm's length on how loud his voice was and the fact that he was saying words he couldn't understand although curse words were quite clear. Ichigo had no choice but to flip his phone off. It's obvious that he hadn't seen Rukia either. "What the heck happened to Rukia?"

From the rest of the night, he didn't stop looking for her and almost searched every possible place where Rukia could be and still, nothing.

* * *

In the slums near Karakura town, an unconscious Rukia was brought into a medium-size residence where Homura and Shizuku reside. The yellow-haired female quickly grabbed a first-aid kit and gave it to her brother to tend her wounds: they were not serious except for her head where blood mostly flowed out from –there was a slight opening– but shizuku covered it immediately with a bandage in order to stop it. The siblings were quite glad that she looks okay now and her pulse rate is normal; there seems to be no threat to her health.

After a few hours of waiting, Rukia wearily opened her eyes. Her expression was confused because of the unfamiliarity as she spoke, "Where… where am I?"

Homura jumped at her gently in excitement to call out her name and not answering to her question, "Rukia! Thank goodness, you're alright!"

Her expression did not change; she fluttered her eyes several times and then asked, "Rukia? Who is Rukia? Is that me? Who are you?"

The girl turned her now disappointed face towards her brother, ready to sprout tears, "She doesn't remember…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have decided to continue this so I'm hoping for more reviewers and readers! Anyway, I'll try to make this as a week or two week update since every chapter is not really a lengthy one, for your sake.

* * *

**Milieu**

"Yes, you're name is Akiru and we're your family… well, somewhat." Homura told Rukia as she fixed the pillow behind her so that she can sit up on her bed comfortably.

Rukia thanked her and continued to ask, "Somewhat? What do you mean?"

Homura sat at her side and explained, "You said before that you grew in the deep slums and you were alone. My brother and I were abandoned when we were young so we were also in the same scenario as you. Then, you found us and then took care of us like a mother would do to her children. You would always say that we'll be a family and that we'll be together, forever."

Shizuku added, "We are now professionals, thanks to you, Akiru. You really worked hard for us so that we can have a better life."

The petite woman just stared blankly at them; so many details but somehow, they were both familiar. With that in thought, she blinked and then pain rushed in her head. She held it with both of her hands and flashes of images appeared in her mind. It's a bit vague but she knew it was them from the figures' outlines despite that their faces were blurry. It's the two siblings who she took care of and gave them a promise.

"Homura… Shizuku… you're the two siblings, right?"

They both gasped in glee and their worry for her vanished as she said their names. "You remembered!" they both cried in unison as they hugged her.

"Yes, yes I did. I'm sorry if I made you worry…"

"It's okay; as long as you remember us, we're happy that way. Ne, Homura nee-san?"

Homura replied her brother with an amused expression with another notion in mind: _and not that man. As long as you don't remember him, nothing else matters anymore._

* * *

His next punch was restrained by Ishida and Chad as they hold the crimson-haired man as it was about to land on Ichigo's face again. Inoue walked to his side to aid him but he stopped her saying that he's fine.

"Stop it Abarai! This isn't going to solve things about Kuchiki-san's absence!" Ishida shouted at Renji.

He continued struggling at their restraints, "Shut up! You're the one to talk; this bastard is the reason why she's missing. Killing him is the solution!"

Ichigo then stood and approached his girlfriend's childhood friend, "Don't worry, I'll find her. If I'm killed along the way, I still won't stop looking."

Renji stared at his amber orbs now filled with so much determination. The two men holding him back let him go when they realized that his temper ceased to go down. He fixed his shirt and faced his back towards his friends, "Tch. You're not the only one; I'll go look for her too. You're going to get it if I found her first, crying because of what you've done."

With another second of silence, they went their separate ways.

Inoue, jointly with Ishida and Chad were about to leave in order to help as well but Ichigo told them as he stopped in his tracks for awhile, "Thanks for helping. Update me if you can. Ishida, don't let Inoue push herself too much." He then continued to run afterwards.

"Kurosaki-kun…" was only the redhead girl could muster as he faded away in the mist.

Ishida pat her in the shoulder, "Kurosaki is counting on us, let's go." From that, they have also started to find their missing friend.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay this way, onne-chan?" Shizuku questioned his sister as they were in the living room as they let Rukia to rest in the bedroom.

Homura gazed at him joyously, "Of course it is. She somehow manages to remember us but that seems to be it. As long as she doesn't see him or the others, there's nothing to be worried about."

He protested politely, "But–"

She cut him, "No! It'll be okay; her identity as Rukia shall be kept within our hearts and starting today, we'll start a new life with her as 'Akiru'."

He retorted back with panic in his eyes, "What if he finds her, what do we do then?"

Her emerald eyes twinkled as she grinned, "I'll take care of it. Just you wait and see." She rose from her seat and headed outside. "I'll go buy some outfits for Akiru; watch over her okay? Keep in mind what we talked about earlier. We musn't speak of anything that can make her remember the past, got it?"

Shizuku hesitated a bit but nodded his head, eyes not looking at her sister's form. As she closed the door, he sighed longingly. He knew that lying like this isn't something that would last forever but he has no choice. Inside him, he could feel his wrath through his clenching fist, every time Rukia's hurt or angry because of him. He can still be a nice guy but he sees that as a part of him like a needle in a haystack. What's more, it's because of him that she appeared to be going farther and farther away from them. He sighed once more. _Looks like this is going to be okay, after all…_

* * *

Ichigo was resting on his couch when his phone rang. He had just got home after another failed mission of finding Rukia. _Damn, where the hell did she go? She's not really going that far, is she?_ Usually, she's somewhere at the park or Inoue's house or even his brother's house, which reminds that he'll definitely be killed by his hands once he finds out about it. Getting lost in his mind tracks, the continuous ringing of the phone pushed him out of that state and then picked it up.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue's voice trembled as if she was afraid to tell him something.

He was beginning to feel it too but remained his composure through his voice, "What is it Inoue? Did you find Rukia?"

There was silence, but in the short span of stillness, he can hear people shouting and sirens of ambulances. She continued to stammer on the line, "N-no. I-I th-think y-you should s-switch your t-te-levision right n-now."

Ichigo had lost his strong composure and began to panic endlessly as he switched the button of his TV set. There, he saw flammable orange fire being put away lingering on a certain floor of a building. His phone left his hand as it fell on the floor, as he began to shake helplessly; it's Rukia's apartment and that's the floor where she stays! He then hurriedly grabbed his keys and proceeds to the incident.

As he drives, he stared at his hands quivering on the steering wheel; why was he shaking so much? They looked over there and she wasn't there! There's no way that… He shook his head to get those negative ideas out of his head. _No! I must remain calm._

As soon as he arrived, the flames were already put out and the rest were in the middle of investigating the cause. The other people, who he thought might be the ones who live in the said apartment were already been taken cared of by the medical team as they examined them for any kinds of bruises or wounds. However, as he roamed around, he can't find her.

Later, a body, he assumed, covered in white cloth was brought out of the edifice. He asked a police officer, "Where did that body come from?"

The officer replied, "She was found inside, at the floor where the fire started trapped in her room."

Ichigo quickly queried back, grabbing his collar, "Her? Wait, how can you tell that the body is a 'she'?"

The other policemen held him off so as not to cause any more trouble while the other had been released from his clutch and fixed his wrinkled collar, "Be thankful that I'm not going to file anything against you. I'm sorry mister if she'll be related to yours. We found her body in room 114, the place we've suspected on where they fire actually started and the same thing goes for the witnesses. According to the caretaker, the one who resides there is…"

He brought out his notepad and read the name to end his sentence, "…Miss Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo knelt down in gloom. No way, it can't be..., he thought. His mind is blank; he can't think any longer. He shouted in defeat, "RUKIA!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? Is this okay? I'm sure you don't mind if I name her Akiru for now; it's a reverse of Rukia, LOL. Do look forward for gloomier atmosphere on Ichigo on the upcoming chapters…Hope you enjoy that one and please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **1,530 words (exclude A/Ns)… I'm not sure on how many words the previous chapter was; I think it was longer than this one. I'm quite grateful that I managed to write this, I'm bust for the week, next week and next, next week. So, I'm still trying to write on my vacant time, if possible. It maybe short but I'm okay with the turnout of this one.

For those who reviewed, thanks so much!

Here you go!

**Wane**

A shadow appeared beyond a dark alley. As the said shadow continued to move, stray cats and rats scrammed away for safety as if it was emanating a dark aura. Another shadow appeared and an outline of a hand extending toward the other was seen by the half-moon showering a speck of light above them. A sound was heard:

"It's done. I made sure everything won't be suspected." The figure answered as it receives a small object with a shape of a rectangle.

The other figure replied, "Good. Remember, this conversation never existed between us, understood?"

"Yes."

The silhouette took a bow and left in a jiffy. The remaining one was immobile for a minute before calmly walked out and it disappeared soon enough as well.

* * *

Ichigo's gaze met with the darkness.

_Is it the end of the world? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Rukia's gone anyway; I might as well die right now…_

He then heard a giggling sound that's always been familiar to him. It's what he always to hear… from her.

"_Rukia? Where are you?"_

The laughter continued but she was nowhere in sight. He just kept on walking and walking, trying his best to find the voice but from the obscurity, he doesn't know which direction he's heading or where he exactly was. Suddenly, he can see a light. He ran without a care; if he stumbles, at least he can stumble himself towards Rukia's open arms. He knows that she's there. As he had approached the light, he saw her back facing near him and then…

"Rukia!"

He's breathing rapidly and sweating a lot.

Shit.

Just a dream; however, this dream had happened a couple of times lately. It's been two days since her death. He still can't believe it: she had passed away.

_**-Flashback-**_

A black braided-haired woman wearing a white coat appeared before Ichigo and his friends. He got the impression that she's nice and seemed to be serene; he hopes that the body's not her. He was both tense and nervous as he stood by Inoue, Ishida, Chad and Renji, who came with the same purpose.

The woman then spoke, "I'm Retsu Unohana, the main head of the Karakura hospital."

Her amused expression then changed into a serious one. "Because of the period of the recent fire incident, her body was burnt too much that we can't conduct several tests for further confirmation; nevertheless, we had managed to keep track of the body's dental condition and compare them to Kuchiki Rukia's dental records. The results would be brought soon enough."

As she finished her sentence, another woman, with gray hair this time, approached the said head doctor and gave what appears to be the "results". She replied at her at a motherly tone, "Thank you, Isane." Isane bowed at her, to Ichigo and the others and then left.

As her eyes continued to scan the papers, Ichigo spoke hoarsely, "Docotr, what does it say?"

Her moving pupils stopped and then looked at him in disappointment, , "My sincerest apologies, they match."

Everyone gasped. Inoue was the first person to sprout tears, "Kuchiki-san…" Ishida hugged her back to ease the pain she's feeling as he fixed the rim of his glasses to hide the sadness in his eyes. Chad remained silent but his face also expressed the same feeling.

On the other hand, Ichigo's head hang down and began to saunter, slowly passing all of his friends and the doctor. He heard Renji bang his fist on the tiled floor, "Damn it! Why Rukia?" he screamed in agony.

He stopped before his tattooed pal, "Renji, please tell Byakuya about this, I'm going out for awhile."

Renji was about to retort back on why should he be like this when their most precious someone died but, "Renji!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Please."

The man gasped in shock but clearly understood. Ichigo isn't really the kind of person who would plead so he guessed that he just needed time to think; probably like him, he can't think straight anymore. He let out a long sigh and silently and headed for the hospital's telephone. Byakuya will not like what he'd tell him byut there's no helping it.

* * *

Ichigo walked beside the river, and then headed to the bridge where he first confessed his love for Rukia. He can still remember how surprised she was but then her face softened and simply hugged him telling that he's an idiot and that she also feels the same way. That day was the most memorable moment of his life. Despite the fact that they've only known each other in a short time, both of them were able to be themselves around each other, they bicker sometimes, but it always end up okay at the end of the day and frankly put, it's just the way on how their relationship goes and he's pleased with it: that's how they show their affection.

It was almost midnight and no one is around; he can only hear the cold wind rustling behind him and slowly brushing his skin as he stared blankly at the not-so-starry night sky with crescent moon beneath the thick clouds. His emotions are not bottled up in actuality, but rather, it was overflowing that all he wanted to do is to stop them.

He can't. The pain is etched within his heart and it will never go away.

After wandering so deeply and endlessly, he shouted, echoing his rough voice filled with so much hurt throughout the river, "Rukia!!!"

He punched the stoned ground continuously until crimson blood slowly began to come out from his knuckles. He continued to say her name –her lovely name– over and over again. He did that for some time until he had all let it out. Or at least, a little of it.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

He ruffled his spiky hair once again and heave out a sigh. He's not going to the funeral, too many people. In addition, he doesn't want to watch Rukia's now cold body inside a coffin, brought inside a hearse and drove it down to the cemetery where the Kuchiki mausoleum is located.

He had discussed a few things with Byakuya; he was still frigid as ever but he noticed that his eyes seemed to be heavy and it's like he nearly slouch as he told him what happened. Renji might've told him but he presumed Byakuya needed more information.

The head noble only reacted when he finished, "Kurosaki Ichigo, we were all saddened by what had just occurred to Rukia; though I'm sure that she's happy wherever she is with her sister, Hisana."

Ichigo began to collect the syllables of his name in a slow manner since he was somewhat surprised at his answer but he interrupted him, "this would be our last conversation; if our paths may cross again, it better be something of an important matter."

He went ahead of him and carried on, "I'm not blaming you for everything – for if I did, Rukia would get at me."

Ichigo took his words as a sign of keeping himself at arm's length and followed suit as Byakuya took off. He thinks that the aristocrat is blaming him; he swore in front of her brother that he'll take care of her but he didn't.

_Maybe it's my fault that you died Rukia._ He sag his head in guilt.

**Hours later:**

He was at the Karakura town memorial park. He was in front of a gravestone inside a mausoleum. He didn't attend the ceremony and just stayed at home and waited for the time to pass for a moment. The formal procedure was over as he arrived here; he did that on purpose, he'd rather be alone with Rukia at this time. His thoughts began to talk, hoping he can reach Rukia and maybe be able to hear him:

_Perhaps you're still angry at me but I was about to go after you back then to apologize but I guess it's too late. You are really fast, you know that? I always teased you that this is one of the reasons why you aren't getting tall somehow. _

He smiled ruefully as his train of thought went on,

_I'm sorry. I should've been jealous; you know how possessive I can be, right? Even so, I know and you know how I much I love you Rukia and no other woman in this world could replace you. Someday, we'll probably meet again and when that time comes… I'll fix everything. _

He began to his eyes under his orange locks of hair and stammered, "G-great. Now, it's raining."

Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Afterwards, he held a piece of paper; a travel ticket somewhere in the west to congratulate him as he'll be promoted to a higher seat of a company he's working on. Stupid as it sounds but things should still be moving the way it should be although she's not here. He might not handle this easily, for he'll not be able to visit her everyday but somehow, he can deal with this. Consequently, letting the pain subside even for just a bit.

_I'll be out for awhile, okay? I'll make sure to visit you once I arrive or maybe…_

_Wait…_

_I love you, Rukia…_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry, if Rukia does not have a part here yet; I just wanted to write Ichigo's weak will to carry on but will still try to move on with his life (and not to forget Rukia). Please don't forget to review! ^____^


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Length**_**: 1,678**_

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I wanted to say first of all, Thank you for those who reviewed especially to glon morski-san. To return the favor, I dedicate this chapter to you! Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading the latest chapter of Departed and please don't forget to leave me a review!

**Anonymous**

**

* * *

  
**

_I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again…_

* * *

**2 years later:**

_**Ring! RRIINNG!!!**_

Ichigo wearily opened his eyes and slammed his hand on the off button of his alarm clock that has been ringing for the past 3 minutes. He just wanted to be early but not really sure on why. Sure, one of the reasons is his work but then as his eyes roamed throughout the room and stopped at a picture beside the lamp, he realized that he's home.

He has retuned to Karakura town after 2 years.

It's not much of a long period, if you ask him, in fact, every event that has happened to him past by in what seems like a blink. However, regardless of that, the pain in his heart had not subsided after all those times and he thought that he could get over her death. The good news though, no woman ever replaced her despite those people who tried to hook him up with other women or when female officemates would try to flirt with him. In truth, he had lost interest with girls because there's only one and there's no way he'll ever forget her easily. After sitting in his bed, about to think deeply again, he got up and did his daily routine. Today, he'll be showing the new investors inside his company in order to convince them to endow their funds in them.

As soon as he was finished taking his bath, he glanced at the clock and saw that it's still too early. Good. He can still walk around –one of the things he hadn't done ever since he arrived. Ichigo grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went outside.

After a series of steps, he finally stopped as he sets his foot on the bridge.

Yes, that very bridge.

He was amazed that it still hasn't changed even for a bit. The cold wind went past him and the there he had never felt so nostalgic. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He continued to stand there; if he's tired, he walks back and forth, then stands again as if…

he's waiting for someone.

And he was.

His thoughts trailed, _I know that you're here Rukia… That's why I came back…_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, Akiru-chan!"

A petite woman wearing a deep-sea blue dress, with hair tied in a bun covered by a french beret turned around with a smile on her face as a fellow employee and friend whom she had been working for a year now greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Higurashi-san!" she spoke earnestly.

The said woman went to her to have a brief chitchat, "So, how's your day-off?"

Akiru replied, "Well, I'm still trying to figure out on what to do today since it's a special kind of day-off. I'm sorry about this. Because of me, you –"

Higurashi cut her sentence by grasping her lithe hands, "Don't worry about it. I know you've been working hard lately and even if it's your day-off, you still spent your time with the siblings. You have to have a time for yourself, you know."

She switched her hands to hold her friend's in turn and smiled warmly, "I guess so, Thank you very much."

"Your welcome!"

They both released each other's hands and her companion left for her work. Akiru then continued to trudge along the now not-so-busy streets of Karakura town. It does feel nice to be alone like this, right now. This was actually between her and Higurashi so Homura and Shizuku wouldn't suspect anything that she's not really working at the moment.

Homura is working as a chef in a certain restaurant in the said town whereas Shizuku manages the sales of the different departments in a main mall in the center part of Karakura. Truth be told, their combined salaries is enough for the three of them but she doesn't want to be something like a lifeless doll, waiting to be played by its owner if she gets home. At first, both of them didn't want her to work for the reason that she might be in danger again but she had managed to reassure them that she's going to be fine although she somehow felt that they complied to it half-heartedly. She couldn't help but to frown at that;

_Why are they like that?_

Sure, they're doing this for her own good but really, she had recovered from that incident and everything is in smooth pace. It's been two years.

That's right, the incident.

After remembering the twins, she didn't seem to remember anything else after that, all she can remember were them and the rest were all told by them. It's not that she is a bit bothered by it, it's just that it appears to be that her life revolved around Homura and Shizuku. She beamed to herself in apprehension.

_This must mean to have... a family; this is what I wanted and finally, I have one. _

Taking her thoughts out of her consciousness, she led herself be bumped to someone else. A deep, upset voice spoke, "Hey, watch it! Are you –"

Her face looked at the form of the said man who had eyes, slowly widening, like in a shock. She took it as a bad thing and thought he was about to retort something worse that she bowed down in apology, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Uhm, excuse me…"

With that said, she lowered her hat and took off.

Immediately.

* * *

Ichigo escaped from his work for a while to get some fresh air. Seriously, all the explaining and talking in front of those executives aggravated him to no end inside; _why can't they just accept the deal and get on with the signing of agreement papers?_

When he walked in sluggish steps – with his hands inside his pockets, suddenly, something – or someone – collided into his chest. Because of his work, he had accidentally transferred his annoyed attitude to the said person in front of him, who shouldn't be affected about on why he's pissed. But then, his words went to a complete stop or perhaps, lost, when he looked down… at her.

There was an exchange of glances – it was quick, but for him, it's as if he had looked at her for the longest time. She was wearing a beret but he can see a glimpse of her hair tied in a neat bun. She wore a cerulean dress with cute white doll shoes to go with it. Finally, her face had sapphire eyes and red lips that give color to her smooth, velvet skin.

_Am I dreaming? No way… Could it be? Yes, it's her!_

He was about to utter something because of astonishment, but she was gone. He roamed his eyes around but she disappeared fast. He must have gotten captivated of her, too much. He was disappointed that she vanished; still, his heart was pounding tremendously with so much happiness.

_She's alive! Rukia's alive! I must find her. And this time, she's not getting away…_

* * *

Shortage of breaths came unto him.

_Damn, I can't find her; I looked at every part of the town for heaven's sake! Why? _

_There's no way that what happened was an illusion. _

_She really is Rukia, only wearing a different look._ _Yeah, that's it. _

He went towards a vending machine and bought a bottled water. He drank the beverage with ease. He returned to his office but only for the purpose of getting his things and began to search for her. He took off his tuxedo to cool himself further. He made a mental note not to run with this on. As he laid the clothing hanging onto his forearm, his nose twitched for he noticed that something didn't smell right. As he followed the scent onto him, his nose inhaled another scent other than his. It's Rukia's scent. He took more of the scent onto him; she truly does smell like this. He can't explain it but in a way, it soothes his senses, relaxing him. Once he had finished resting in a while, he decided to go back home; he can find her tomorrow, or at least, he hoped that they'll both bump into each other again.

When he passed by in front of a pastry shop, his tracks stopped when he saw a woman exiting from the door with a bright smile on her face despite the darkness swarming around them. As if his body had a mind of its own, Ichigo ran to her as soon as she faced towards him swiftly and hugged her tightly, not caring if he'll squish her under his clutch.

"Rukia! I'm so happy! You're alive! I knew you're not… well, forget about that! What's important is that you're here and okay!"

The woman beneath him, on the other hand, was trying to get out of his grasp, wanting to be released.

Akiru was confused and surprised at the same time but despite that, she needs to get off of him. With that, she used all her brute strength to push him so she can break free.

Ichigo stumbled a bit backwards and saw the puzzlement in her eyes. "Oi, Rukia…" he replied gently. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry written all over his face.

She answered the orange-haired weird person; similar to what would anybody say if they were in her shoes, "Who are you?"

His heart that was beating immensely began to slow down and brought to a halt. _Did she just ask who he is? What's going on?_

He thought that maybe she's joking as some sort of payback for what he did before but she appears to be telling the truth, if not for trying to take small steps away from him but in a fighting stance.

He pretended that he didn't her words so he asked in a shaky voice, "Wha-at di-d y-ou say?"

Akiru scowled at her and strongly posed her question once more, "I said… Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know, I'm late. But thinking about my grades is practically depressing me and a whole lot more. I did tell you that this would be a one or two week update right? Since I'm having a long vacation, this might have an irregular update but it'll go back to a weekly update soon enough... Just bear with me for a while ^_^ Thank you for all those who reviewed and who have put this story on their alert list. And sorry for the typos in advance; I don't really have the time to beta this to someone else right now but I can try that later...

Yosh. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review!!!

* * *

**Trepidation**

Ichigo put his arms behind his head as he began to tramp slowly away from the pastry shop. His mind then went away to what had just happened a few minutes ago. It's as if her words were played to an infinite loop:

_He barely blinked at her unexpected question. _

_Then, he stepped forward, still wanting to believe that she's just messing with him, "What are you talking about, Rukia?" _

_She straightened herself and fixed her buret and dress that seemed to be wearing an odd expression from his "hug" earlier. Her scowl was still present, "What am I talking about!? I should be asking that question to you!" she shouted. She then turned her back to his and calmly spoke this time, "Anyway, I don't know who this 'Rukia' person is. If you happened to be drunk by now, better take that illusions of yours somewhere else, or yet, go home." _

_As she was about to go, a hand suddenly grabbed hers, yanking her body to face him, "Rukia! Please!" _

_Her temper ruptured from the inside and as a result, she swiftly knee kicked him in the gut and ran off as fast as she can. _

Ichigo didn't see that one coming; he seriously wanted to talk to her and bam! He was met with a kick almost near his shins. He felt happy though; was it because Rukia back then would also kick him or punch him if she gets irritated? Yes, she can be like that at times. However, it doesn't change the fact that she really doesn't know him. How can that be? Sure, Rukia and her sister Hisana are like a photocopy of one of the other but you can still see the difference. But why? Is this really a different person?

That question never left his mind even until he had reached his apartment. After welcoming himself with the silence in his room, he picked his wallet from his pocket and took a hold of Rukia's picture from it.

_Maybe she did die. _

_Maybe she's gone. _

_He should just accept it._

He brought the photograph back to the leather-skin case and plopped himself on the bed without changing. Before delving deeply into his sleep, he thought to himself if it's alright to fall in love with her again, even if that certain person is a whole new individual.

* * *

Akiru's eyes were set at the night sky as she gradually changed her fast pace with slow ones. She should be at least far away from him by now or else, he might do things to her worse than embracing her.

_Seriously, what a weird guy_, she grunted out. For some reason though, she was trivial about the name he kept on mentioning.

_Rukia…Strange…_She was unconsciously rubbing her chin to try to think about it.

_It's like I've heard that name before but I can't remember. _

_......._

_Ah, why am I even bothering about this?_

Shaking her head to completely forget the whole thing, she turned to a corner and stopped when the sibling caught her eyes. "Homura, Shizuku!"

The blond girl was waving her hand as her brother watches from behind when she ran towards them. "Akiru, how's work?" Homura asked with a slight hint of worry in her light voice.

"It's fine, nothing much happened." She answered half-truthfully, "but why are you guys still here? You should be at home by now, right?"

Homura began to twirl her thumbs to gesture her nervousness, "Well… we just wanted to make sure that you're okay. We felt that something might happened so–" she gazed at Akiru but was surprised when she was saw her holding back a giggle, soon to come out of her throat.

Then, she instantly burst out a loud laugh while saying, "You two can really be so paranoid! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The siblings looked at each other as to what was so funny about it. She leisurely stopped her laughs and spoke happily and gently as they both looked at her after, "Whatever you're feeling about on me today is nothing for you to worry about. I'm not going anywhere, 'kay? How many times do I need to tell you that?"

The two smiled and hugged Akiru; Shizuku replied in a low, but soft voice, "Akiru is more important to us than anything; we can't help to be like this."

Akiru sighed and held them back. Looks like she should just give up on stopping them to worry too much. _Maybe she should just be glad that they consider her that she is the most important person to them. After all, they were also the same thing for her, right? _

_Or is it…?_

* * *

Misaki Horie, the manager/owner of the pastry shop gather her two employees, Akiru and Higurashi, to discuss an important matter before opening the shop (or at least, that was the case). Her soothing yet serious tone reached their ears, "I'm afraid I have some good news and bad news. Which of them do you want to hear first?"

Higurashi was trembling a bit as she clung to Akiru for some sort of 'support'; she, on the other hand, was calm and simply said, "What the heck, let's start with the bad news."

Misaki closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to speak, "Alright. I'm sorry but because of the economic situation today, meaning, the high prices of the commodities would cause me to give a low salary made me arrive into this decision: I had allotted my shares to a company offering me quite a reasonable offer last night."

Higurashi slammed both of her hands down the table in front of them, "LAST NIGHT!? How can I not know!?"

Akiru allayed her down by settling her back to their seat, "There, there. Take it easy."

The manager didn't seem to be shock at her sudden action at all and made a sharp retort, "To be honest, they have offered this to me on the phone at my office when you still had you shift Higurashi, so I was able to think it through. Later, I complied with their proposal after we parted ways. I simply can't tell it to you only so I settled on announcing it to you today."

The irate woman had her mouth gaping like a fish in a pond whereas Akiru remained as she was as always, "I see. If that's the bad news, what would be the good news?" The employer beamed at them and joyfully replied, "The good news is that they promised to secure jobs for both of you in that company so you don't have to be anxious about looking for a new one. Don't worry; I gave them your resumés already so all you have to do is to show up at their office tomorrow morning. I made sure that your salaries would be quite higher than the amount you earn here. How does that sound?"

The petite woman let out a sigh as she caressed her now-crying-because-she-won't-see-her-beloved-boss-anymore friend and concluded, "I guess we can't say no to that but we'll still see each other right, Misaki-san?"

Misaki's face went from businesslike to an amused one, "Sure, anytime! Just call or text me if you need anything, Akiru and you as well, Higurashi. I've always been glad that you two have worked hard for the sake of my shop and for that, I'm grateful."

Higurashi rubbed her eyes from the light tears she shed a minute ago, "We're also honored that we worked here, we'll miss you manager."

Both of them bowed to her and said in unison, "Thank you very much!" Misaki was speechless and was only able to grin sincerely at them.

* * *

"Thank you for putting your trust on us, Misaki-sama."

An assistant of the primary executive of the company she contracted her shares with responded with a glee, "We can assure you a higher profit."

She shook hands with the said man and afterwards, asked him before he was about to leave, "Pardon me, but why our shop? There are practically a lot of pastry shops out there."

The assistant replied, his hair hiding the look in his eyes, "He finds yours quite unique amongst all and the rest of the reasons would be private information. I'm sorry Ma'am, if you'll excuse me."

The lady stood still as she watched him leave, her mind wondering what would that _private information_ be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I thought I'll bring up the story to date early for this second 2-week update…Again, sorry for the typos; I really am! I scanned my work last week and there were quite a lot. **

**Thanks for the people who reviewed and had put this story on their alerts ^_^ **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!!! 3**

* * *

**Eminent**

"Are you ready Akiru-chan?" Higurashi spoke as she gulped from all the nervousness she's feeling. It's like stepping in a new school on the first day of the semester.

Akiru grasped her right shoulder as she stood by her side, raging like wildfire, "I am ready as I will ever be, let's go inside, Higurashi-san."

The girl nodded and together, they walked towards a very elevated building where the firm was located. As they headed before the door, Higurashi asked Akiru, "So, did you tell them about this?"

The petite female glanced at her slight tall form, bewildered, "What do you mean?"

She mentally rolled her eyes, "You know, that we're not employees under Misaki-san anymore…We have a new job…" she said like trying to make her realize for something important.

Receiving nothing but air, she grinned evilly as somewhat struck her, "Don't tell me you didn't –"

Akiru hushed her friend, "Hey, not so loud!"

"Please, like they are here watching us; now, spill it!" Higurashi demanded.

Erasing the panic shown on her face, she straightened her posture and said, "Yes, I didn't tell them; as long as I don't do anything suspicious to them and also if you keep your mouth shut and don't let yourself be seen, it's nothing."

Her companion was the one panicking this time, "What if they found out?"

Akiru was beginning to grind her teeth together, "Like I said, if neither of us won't act suspicious, then it's like we're still working at the pastry shop."

Higurashi drooped in defeat, "Alright then; I know we lied to them about your 'day off' and it was a success; I hope this would too."

Akiru smiled and both finalized their argument as a man appeared in front of them. He bowed before the two ladies and introduced himself, "Good morning, you must be Sayuri Akiru and Higurashi Ayame. I'm Takahashi Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Let me tour you around your new workplace." They nodded and followed suit to start the said "tour".

The two females never felt so amazed more than ever after the exploring the building with Takahashi's guidance. The firm residing here in Karakura was actually only one of the divisions under the main company, which was located in Osaka, Japan. Moreover, the department was known because of the industry they worked on: Food, specifically pastries and other kinds of desserts. Lastly, it was owned by no other than the renowned noble head of the Kuchiki family, Kuchiki Byakuya.

They heard the man speak amidst their amazement, "And now, I'll take you to the department's executive officer to give his welcome and give your respective positions."

They emanated to the elevator and went up to the top floor where the executive is currently working. Akiru began to whisper, "Somehow, I'm getting a peculiar feeling as we get closer on meeting our new "boss"."

Higurashi whispered back, "Why?"

"I don't know, just a feeling." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be nice to us; I mean, he did pick Misaki-san's humble shop out of all the others and even gave us work here."

Akiru raised a brow, "So the executive is a gentleman huh? I guess it's going to take a while to adapt to this guy since I've been used to Misaki-san's "feminine" management."

She giggled at her in amusement, "I google-d the company a couple of minutes ago on my phone and searched for it. You'll see. Just by hearing his name and seeing his looks, adapting is not a problem."

"And why you didn't show me just then!?"

Higurashi was about to reply but a ding was heard and the elevator doors opened. As they stepped out the two women had their mouths wide open because of the view they can see from the said floor: the panorama of their town. Then, the assistant led them to the door of the main office; however, Akiru repeated her question last time, "hey, what do you mean about what you said about this guy, Higurahi-san?"

Higurashi was already past the door as she came in before the associate and saw her smiling widely to whatever her eyes were gazed upon. "Hey, answer me!"

Still not paying attention to the fact that she was already inside the room, her silly friend pointed to where she's looking at. As her eyes roamed to where she was pointing, what she saw made her stomach churn and her heartbeat stop. Afterwards, she gasped and stammered, "Y-you a-are…"

A man with orange hair and a deep scowl wearing corporate attire and a smug grin in his face, greeted all of them casually but setting his amber irises at her sapphire ones.

"Yo."

* * *

**Rukia:** _This was the worst day of my life. This cannot be happening. And yet, it's true. That psychopath was there in formal clothes lying back on his comfy chair greeting us normally. He could've been shocked but he didn't seem to be at all. I can't believe the fact that he is the executive officer of the company and I'll be working under him. I was about to forget that event but right now, it's returning back and it'll be stored on my permanent memory, this time. I have to quit this job now!_

_

* * *

_

As she was about to say something, he stood and went in front of them, "Well, welcome. I'm glad you'll enjoy working here. I've been reading your resumé and it seems that you Higurashi-san, are quite excellent at designing a lot of things such as pastries to gather the customers' attention and also in sales talking. Takahashi will lead you at your new workplace later."

The female squealed in excitement to her newly appointed job and swiftly handshakes his boss, "Thank you very much, sir!"

He further continued, "And, as for you, you'll be my secretary."

Akiru's jaw almost dropped, "Wha- what!?"

He shrugged at her deadpanned, expression, "Your skills in doing errands for your previous owner is pretty much impressive so you're likely to fit perfectly on the job than any other."

Higurashi looked at Akiru cheerfully, "That's great; you get to work by his side!" She was shaking her to the other girl's dazed form, " Ah, Akiru-chan?"

She snapped out of reverie and began to utter the words, "I… no…you see–"

Ichigo clapped his hands to give their attention back at him, "Okay then, it's settled. Let's start, shall we? Takahashi, please take Higurashi to her office." Then, off they went out and Higurashi still managed to happily waved goodbye to Akiru before the door slowly closed, "Good luck, Akiru-chan! See you later!"

Once a click from the doorknob was heard, Akiru felt also the need to leave but the executive held her off, "You're name is… Akiru, right?"

She was looking at the floor now, which she found more interesting than his face. "Yes, I'm Akiru."

_Oh come on Akiru, there's no time to be a scaredy-cat, pull yourself together!_

She gazed at his form and then bowed at him, "It's a pleasure working with you!"

_Heh!? Why did I say that!? I was supposed to quit right? Idiot!_

She could hear his steps getting closer to her; she closed her eyes and prepared on what she thought might be worse but she suddenly felt a hand on top of her hand and he responded, "No need to be so formal. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, although I would be delighted if you call me by my first name. From here on, you'll be in touch with me always, like your friend told you, got that?"

She can sense his smugness from the way he spoke just now. She's not scared anymore, if her temper wasn't slowly beginning to rise. Noting that "patience is a virtue", she sighed and queried him on a fierce tone, "Tell me... did you do this on purpose?"

Ichigo only answered her, his face only inches from hers, in a somewhat husky voice, "Of course, I didn't. Now why would I do that?" he finalized with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I also came up with their last names in this chapter; I hope it's alright. And as for what Higurashi looks like, I still need to work on that part so just tune in for the next chapter (so sorry, if I don't use too much pronouns). I hope you enjoyed this one and do hope that I can update weekly starting next week. Please don't forget to review.**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello,everyone! As promised, I will start updating weekly. So to a fellow reviewer who asked me to make it a bit longer: I'm afraid this is as far as i can go. it's probably like updating a manga with few pages every week (except on some holidays)... So, please bear with it since I'm busy at studying :) **

**Here's latest chappie; have fun reading!

* * *

**

**Commencement**

Ichigo couldn't have stopped smiling even if he wanted to, while he looked at Akiru's form as she sorted out the papers he gave to her newly assigned desk. She wasn't wearing a formal look but he could feel her loftiness by the way she moves and her posture as well. What made him smiling like a child though is that she's working. He thought that she'll back out a few moments ago if it wasn't for that conversation:

Ichigo only answered her, his face only inches from hers, in a somewhat husky voice, "Of course, I didn't. Now why would I do that?" he finalized with a smirk.

She's trying to move her face away deviating from his gaze but he didn't budge, "What's with that smirk then?"

He maintained his glance at hers, "nothing. You can say that I'm looking forward on working with you every single day."

She glowered and her lips were beginning to form a firm line in losing her interest. _This is hopeless_, Akiru thought; _he's not going to say anything._

She sighed in defeat as she lift her head a tad to gaze back at him, "Fine, whatever." She moved passed him and went to the side of his table, "So, what do you want me to do with these papers?" Akiru said, pointing at the sheets on the wooden furniture.

Oh yeah, it was an amusing interrogation with her as the interrogator and he could feel the tension building little by little and then surrounding them. He's not shaken though; in fact, he feels so hyped up the moment she finished talking, as a sign of giving up and started to work. However, if he were to be honest, he's actually lying.

After moments of thinking about that night ago, he went out of his apartment again and tried to find some information about her. He didn't really go too far on having a widespread search; he remembered that she stopped by a pastry shop so he instructed his assistant and also an old friend of his dad, Takahsahi, to investigate. After a while, he learned that she was apparently working and that her name was Akiru.

"Akiru, huh…" he muttered privately to himself. From there, he wasted no time to get Akiru and her friend too –so as not to looks too suspicious– to be in his company. Still, he finds the pastries delicious and attractive nonetheless and… something else. He couldn't figure out about what makes it different as he tasted a sample.

Because of this inquisitiveness, Ichigo pried at Akiru, "Say, who makes your sales?"

She yelped in surprise and accidentally scattered the papers she had just finished organizing. While picking the materials, she returned back with a stutter, "Ah - I - um, It's Misaki-san, our manager…I think…"

"You think? What does that supposed to mean?" he asked, still not satisfied.

She had re-stacked the papers and brought them down forcefully on his table, "Look, I don't know okay!? I don't go to the kitchen much. Besides, all I know is that Misaki-san had made her wrong move, investing her shares here."

He rolled his chair towards the edge of the table, "Are you mocking my ability of handling her investments in the corporation?"

She raised both of her hands as a sign of acknowledging his answer, "Yes! Somewhere at the back of my mind, you're the kind of man who can't be trusted!"

He stood, receiving enough criticisms and stomped himself facing the glass window. He diminished his voice so as not to let her hear it, "At the back of your mind, huh?" He sighed and continued to admire the view and continued to speak, but in his mind this time.

_How about your heart then? Better yet, why don't you check your mind again…?..._

Akiru was silent after her answer; she had crossed her arms in front of her chest now but as he stood and went to the window, her crossed arms loosened and finally went limply to the sides; she was practically cooling down.

_I guess I was harsh? No – what!? I don't trust him! He suddenly hugged me in an instant and I don't even know him! I have every right to not trust him!_

She heard him sigh again and turned around to face her. They were both looking at each other's eyes now. His firing, amber orbs to her cold, sapphire ones. She could probably fix this; after all, he's her boss. If this keeps on, she can be fired, that'll leave her unemployed and be stuck at their home again. Moreover, she doesn't want to let Misaki-san be disappointed since she's the one who went all the trouble to get them here.

Akiru then finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry. Forget about what I said. Just don't fire me, sir."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and instantly beamed, "You didn't do anything and I will not fire you; that's not going to happen. Besides, I should be the one saying sorry here."

She blushed from what he said since she remembered that event again and turned her head to the side, "I-It's okay, sir."

"It's not 'sir', Akiru. Didn't I tell you to just call me Ichigo, hm?" he said, pacing to her stupor form and extending his right hand to hers. She took it with her left hand and gripped it making a handshake, "I'll think about it."

Ichigo beamed wider, not only that they settled their argument, but also the fact that he can feel her soft, lithe hands in his calloused ones. He wondered what would happen if he'd took that hand, to be brought to his lips. _She might slap me in the face and quit_, he snickered lightly.

As their hands released from the handshake, Ichigo looked at his watch, "Wow, breaktime's almost here. Where you want to eat?"

"Sir, I –"

"Don't worry, your friend Higurashi will be with us, too."

The woman sighed in relief, "Oh, I think anywhere is fine."

* * *

**Akiru:** Together with Higurashi and the 'supervisor', we went to a small café at the building's ground floor. Okay, so maybe that was an understatement. It's really huge, enough for the people working here and for some visitors or guests. Takahashi-san was also there keeping an eye to Kurosaki-san and also for leading us to a table for three. As he left, my azure-haired friend, Higurashi, started telling us about all the things that had happened at her work. The two of us on the other hand were just silent; we simply can't say to her what had just occurred back at the office.

**Ichigo:** I can't believe we're eating together. Me and Akiru… er-well, her lively friend was also there but, even though it sounds rude, my eyes are only focused on her. Deep inside of me, I know she's still Rukia; though I shouldn't mind it for now. I need time to figure out a lot of things from her, starting with her personal information...

* * *

Ichigo brought a folder with him filled with a couple of papers but it's just for show. He's only studying the front page, which is Akiru's resumé. When Akiru went up to go to the restroom for a while, Ichigo's scheme began. He made sure first that she was fully far away from them and began to asked Higurashi, "Tell me, when did you meet Akiru?"

The woman took a sip from her ice cold lemon tea, "Hmm…" she said, her black eyes glancing at the ceiling and then back at him, "It was two years ago, when I met her. To be honest, I don't really know much about her life for it was somewhat brief."

"How so?" he queried, wiping unnecessary stain from his mouth as he finished eating his spaghetti.

"Well, she didn't have a mom or a dad or any other family members. But she lives with these two siblings, namely Homura and Shizuku. She told me that she took care of them when they were kids and up to now, they're still together."

Ichigo chuckled, "That's good then."

Higurashi snorted at his response, "No, I don't think so. I always felt that something's missing, like a piece in the puzzle, no? Although she doesn't seem to mind it since she's happy being with them."

He nodded in understanding and looked at Akiru's resumé again. It's true, there's something odd. Still, he'll find out about it, soon enough. From his deep thinking, he didn't realize that Higurashi was peeking at his folder, not until he suddenly heard her saying, "Ho…"

Ichigo yapped in shock but not so loud to be heard by everyone and swiftly closed his folder. "I-It's not what you think. I-I was just curious… I mean, she is m-my s-secretary!" he uttered as a defense.

Higurashi pointed an accusing finger at him, "Look at you, you're blushing already! I knew it sir! You are interested at Akiru-chan!"

He propped his elbow on the table and let his chin rest on his hand to show his submission, "You got me. Keep it as a secret between us then."

The said female raised her right hand a bit higher as to mark her words, "Sure thing sir, No problem!" She leaned back to her chair and added, "Word of advice, sir: She is not that easy but you'll be lucky if you would be able to melt her on the spot with your charms and other advances."

He nodded slightly, "Okay then. Now, one last question: Who bakes your pastries? Is it your manager?"

Higurashi almost gawked at him in disbelief, "That's not true! Who told you that? Anyway, Misaki-san must've forgotten to tell you. Akiru-chan makes them!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, so how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading this one... Please don't forget to review, 'kay? I really love getting reviews from you guys so in advance, thanks so much! ^_^**

**See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Looks like I kinda broke my promise. I was supposed to update yesterday but something came up. (Stupid exams .) For the reader who have the same timezone as me, I apologize; I hope it won't happen again. And for those who would be reading this on a Saturday, it means I was on time for the weekly update. Alright then, here you go...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Savorous**

"Akiru makes them? How come she didn't put it in her resume?", Ichigo asked abruptly. Higurashi was first surprised to see him like that but she shrugged it off; she can definitely see the gleam behind those orange spheres of his.

"Actually," she explained, "it was somewhat a discovery. Akiru- chan would always tell me that Homura cooks their food. She wanted to help but then Homura would assure her that it's fine since it's one of the things she can do for her. Ever since, she didn't bother to go to their kitchen except when she's called to eat." The woman paused to sip from her beverage and continued, "However, Akiru-chan developed an interest in sweets and would try to bake some at the shop. Misaki-san was so pleased to have her around then because the responses to her baked goods were great. So she primarily became the shop's baker."

The orange-haired executive nodded at her long answer and suddenly fixed himself to his seat as she caught Akiru fastly approaching to the table. As she sat down and looked at them, she observed that they seemed to be minding their own business.

She felt awkward about it.

"Did I miss anything?"

Higurashi was looking at the ceiling then back at her, "Nothing, we were just waiting for you to return."

"Oh." was the only thing she can say.

Afterwards, they went of the cafe and were supposed to go back at their respective offices when out of the blue, Ichigo was taking his tuxedo off and tossed it to his secretary. The female's eyes widened a fraction, "Wha- what!?"

Ichigo loosened his tie for a bit and left the two girls, "Could you hold that for a minute? I need to go somewhere; I'll be back later!" he shouted back at them. Akiru was still shocked but her friend on the other hand, was pretty much amused on the whole situation.

"What's going on?" Akiru queried with a suspicious look on her face.

Higurashi grabbed her wrist and tugged her to go back with her, "Let's head back, we still have work. It must be something important."

* * *

Takahashi had just given Akiru the list of her boss's scheduled meetings starting tomorrow. Today appears to be a light day for both of them; real work starts the next day.

She sighed in exasperation and mumbled to herself, "Why do I have to be by his side in every meeting whatsoever anyway?"

As she glanced around the office, she had noticed that he had not yet arrived. "If that's the case then it's much better for me!" she snickered.

Setting down his tuxedo on his chair and was about to take a nap, she saw the doorknob turning and a figure came in.

It's him.

He seemed happy about something if his face wasn't an indication. Moreover, he's carrying something: a big paper bag with 'necessities' inside it, she presumed in her thoughts.

She heard him speak, "Something wrong?"

She had gone out of her stupor state, "No, I just feel bad that you're already here."

His lips formed into a pout, "That's not nice. I thought you'll be curious enough on what's inside the bag."

"Actually, I am. Where exactly did you go to?"

Ichigo turned back to the bag and grabbed the things inside, "I passed by Misaki-san's place and asked her what was the pastry that reached the shop's highest sale."

Akiru bursted out from her position, " What!? Why?"

Ichigo stared at her startled form, "You don't want to tell me who cooks your pastries so probably, you wouldn't spill out the answer to that question."

She replied in a sharp voice, "Of course, I'll tell you!"

He ignored her last remark and prepared the different ingredients that he bought from a store to start baking, "Yeah, I guess you would."

A smile crept into his face, "But I'd rather have you bake them since you're the one who made them."

Her face was deadpanned though she rebuked furiously, her hand on her forehead and the other together on her waist, "Okay! so I made them. But I'm your secretary, not your baker."

Ichigo ruffled his hair and opened a door inside another room, "That's true. But I'm still entitled to assign you to another position. In that case, you'll bake me whatever I have in mind, got it?"

"Huh?!"

"No more arguing, bring the other things inside", he cut her as he entered the said room.

She let out a groan wanting to kill her supervisor, "Aargh! Why is this happening to me!?" and began to bring the "things" inside, unwillingly.

As she went inside the room, she gasped. She had never thought that there would be a built-in kitchen inside his office. No one would have guessed that it's a room for cooking or baking.

"Why do you have a room like this?" Akiru finally asked in curiosity.

"Kitchen? Actually, it's just a hobby or a pass-time or when I don't feel like going to the cafe", he replied dryly.

She almost snarled at his answer, "So why should I do this then? You know how to cook!"

"Cooking and baking are two different things. Besides, they're not in the level of selling." He extended an apron to her, "Alright then, impress me with your skills", he said, with a smirk landing on his face. Akiru snatched the clothing from his hand and started to bake a pastry for him.

"Whatever."

* * *

"You know, you're cute when you're messy like that." Ichigo said as he watched her from the front.

Akiru flustered from his 'embarrassing praise', as she would prefer it, "Shut up."

She was almost finished in whisking together the egg yolks, sugar and orange and lemon rind and juice for it was pale and frothy already. "Get that bowl with gelatin here." she requested.

Ichigo obeyed and she stirred in the said container after he handed it to her. He wanted to help her but he was too amused watching at her every move.

It seemed that she noticed him watching her, "What's the matter? You look quite...happy."

"Really? I've always been glad the moment you stepped into my office."

Heat moved back into her cheeks again,"Do you want me to finish baking or not?"

He waved his hands side to side, "Of course I do, sorry."

Akiru ignored him afterwards as she whisked the whipped cream from the mixture before putting it in the lemon mixture and folded it in egg whites. When it was finished chilling in the fridge, she spooned it into a con shed biscuit base and brought it back to the refrigerator for further chilling. Ichigo stayed silent for that whole time, killing time by reading manga and also, gazing his eyes into Akiru between time intervals. Hours have somehow passed by so fast because Akiru took the pastry out of the fridge and finally set the tart by decorating it with slices of orange and lemon. She pushed a couple of strands of hair behind her ear and exclaimed in accomplishment, "It's done!"

* * *

Ichigo was in a bliss as he enjoys one of Akiru's specialties, "Citrus Tarts". She could practically hear him swoon over it but he doesn't care.

This is just too delicious!

What's more is that he can feel all the effort she had put to bake this one. For that, he, at least, had an impression that she doesn't want to disappoint the customers and him, especially. No wonder there's more to what the pastry looks or tastes like.

"I'll take that reaction of yours that it's good." she told him bluntly.

Ichigo swallowed and replied, "Yeah, it is. Do you want some?"

The female hung the apron back to where it was then and brought the dishes and utensils used to the sink, "No, just enjoy yourself. I need to wash these."

He stood with the plate on his right hand and the fork on the other, "Oh come on, you baked this so you should at least try your 'world-class' tart."

She began to fluster once more from the comment she got from the tart she made as she applied a drop of dish-washing liquid to the sponge, "Sir, don't you think you're praising me too much? It's just a simple kind of tart."

When Akiru turned around, she saw Ichigo eating another bite and began to talk with his mouth a bit full, "I think it's not simple; it really has an exquisite flavor. Don't consider them as simple, rather let them be, special. Besides, if you think like that, you might end up limiting yourself."

She was surprised to hear that from him, _definitely a weird guy but a bit wise from time to time_.

He used his fork to get the last piece from the tart and brought it near Akiru's mouth. "Here, eat it. Be grateful I'm feeding you, since you called me "sir" again."

Akiru retorted with a snort, "Why should I? After all, you gave me two jobs now."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for dropping by and reading this 8th chapter. I'm hoping for more reviews or views actually :D**

**Please don't forget to review!!! **

**See you... ^___^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo! Quite early to update huh? But it's to make up the broken promise I did last week, again, I'm sorry... So, here it is, the 9th chapter and afterwards, I'll try to pace things up... Don't worry, the worst things are about to come (at least for the siblings, anyway *winks*)... Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Reason**

Homura and Shizuku were patiently waiting for Akiru to return home from work. It's almost past her shift but she's still not here. The male sighed and rested his feet on the other side of the couch as soon as his sister stood and walked back and forth across the living room. "Where is she? Shizuku, did she text already?"

Shizuku lazily flipped his phone and pressed one of the keys. As he took a few seconds to adjust to the gadget's light, his eyes popped a bit more in excitement, "Ah yeah! The message just arrived on time."

Homura almost jumped at what he said and instantly asked, "What did she say?"

He began to read the text, "_I'll be late for a while. Manager pleaded us to stay for doing some inventory. Don't bother to go, I'll be fine. See ya later at home! – Akiru._"

The yellow-haired woman pouted after what she heard, "Well, at least it isn't because of THAT. Aw, I already set everything! Looks like I'll heat them again later."

He lifted his head to look at her sister, baffled at what was she talking about on her first sentence. She walked and faced the television which was actually on a mid-volume. There, she can see clearly the news that was the reason for being too paranoid ever since. "That man…Kurosaki Ichigo…had just come back to resume his business in Karakura. There's a high chance that they'll cross paths! You know what that means Shizuku?"

He glanced sideways to avoid her angry, emerald eyes and answered her in trembling but soft voice, "I…I don't think they'll meet; Akiru is different from Rukia now. And besides, we both saw her on that day and from there, she didn't ask us anything about meeting a guy that fits his description."

Homura smiled weakly at him, "You do have a point. But we should still be cautious. Never ever that that guy would take Rukia from us."

* * *

Akiru was already tapping her foot quietly in front of the oven waiting for the muffins to rise. It was way past her working time but if it wasn't for Kurosaki here asking her to stay and bake him this baked good, she would've gone in a jiffy. It is not because he requested it that she stayed, of course not. It's only because she was just following an order from a higher-up. Nothing more, nothing less.

Higurashi already went off without her and she had to be mad about it. She wanted to make sure that her friend should accompany her on the way home so she wouldn't play 20 questions with Homura and Shizuku. She just knew that texting them wouldn't be that enough. As soon as she heard the 'ding' from her timer (and at the same time that the oven had stopped emitting heat), she immediately grabbed the metal tray with cooked muffins. Not realizing that she's not wearing mittens, she yelped in pain causing for the tray to almost drop from the oven. It's a good thing that she's only halfway of taking it out from the said appliance.

"Shit!" she shouted as she closed the oven door and head to the sink trying to wash the burn on her fingers. She was about to turn the faucet but suddenly, a hand grabbed one of her little hands. She turned her head aside and saw Kurosaki with...what's that face? No way...But it is! Is he actually worried?

"I heard your voice. What's wrong?" Ichigo examined her fingers from his hold, "I'll get a first aid kit! I'll be right back!" He quickly ran back to the office and then came back with a kit.

Akiru was too speechless to say anything; nevertheless, she suspects his every move. She grunted, "I'll be fine, I was just careless so you don't need to-"

"Shut up! These are not something you can just ignore; it'll affect your daily activities." he said, returning back with the kit.

She was somewhat relieved at what he said. At least, he's only concerned about my hands for a good reason, which is work. He continued to speak to her while applying the band-aids at some of her fingers, that had worst burns and soothe the rest with cold water, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're trying to hurry." He looked at what he did and didn't try to let go of her hand. "They're waiting for you aren't they? Those siblings...You really care for them so much, do you?"

Akiru's cheeks are turning red again and tossed her head sidewards, "Of course! They're my family!"

Ichigo started to toy her little fingers, feeling the silky and soft texture of her skin under his grasp. "Yeah..." he replied lamely.

Silence then followed with nothing more to say to each other,well, not until to the point she can't let her hand be separated from his hold. She muttered, "Sir...could you let go now? I'm alright now,"

The orange- haired manager was still playing with her hand, "I don't want to...not if you call me by my first name."

Her mind was now burning with rage. If it's the only way, she has no choice;she needs to get home. 

_What was the point of calling him by his first name anyway? They're not even close! What does he want exactly? _

Akiru gave in and pleaded once more, "Please let go of my hand. I need to go. Thank you anyway," wearing a smile on her face, she spoke what he had been waiting to hear, "Ichigo."

Calling his name like that was considered like a birthday present early to him. He was so surprised and happy at the same time that he had accidentally let go of her hand. His actual plan was to not let go despite hearing his name. Maybe it's because her smile somehow managed to move his heart in a unique manner. And that manner was and will only be caused by one person.

Rukia.

He was snapped out of his lovestruck state when he heard her grab her things and was heading out from the office. "I'll be off then. Thanks for the good work. See you tomorrow!"

Bang. The door closed.

He chuckled to himself afterwards. Her first day at work on his department was one of the best things that has happened to him after two years. It's as if a ray of light had shone upon him again. Just like what Rukia did for him before.

Up until this moment.

For now though, he needs to temporarily erase that Akiru is Rukia. It would just be unbearable for him to handle if that certain proposition turns out to be false. He should just enjoy his days with Akiru from this day forward. Before getting out of his office, Ichigo packed the muffins that Akiru baked for him to be eaten all out at his apartment.

* * *

"I'm home!" Akiru said in an enthusiastic way to erase the worry from the two if they'll see her face.

This is the beginning for her to make excuses or....lies. She must be prepared at all cost.

Homura greeted her in a lively tone as always, "Welcome back, Akiru! How's the inventory?"

She half-lied at her, placing his hands, which were covered by band-aids, behind her, "Um, it was fine; it went on smoothly."

_Wow, good lie Akiru_, she thought sarcastically.

"That's good then Akiru, come on, dinner's ready." The sister went back to the kitchen to set the table. Shizuku appeared behind her, "She was a bit anxious about you. Now she's happy again because you're here."

Akiru beamed at what he said with slight embarrassment, scratching the back of her head, "I'm sorry about this, Shizuku. I could particularly conclude this: She can't seem to live without me around." she joked.

"Sure is," he said nodding at her "joke"; However, truth be told that it is true. _That's why...._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter of my fic... For those who have reviewed or put this on their alerts list, thanks so much! **

** Tell me what you think about this one, reviews are really appreciated!!! ^___^**

** See ya!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You thought that I won't be updating at all huh? Nope! It's my duty since this is what I wanted to do... Alright, I'll stop blabbering and get on with it... Enjoy reading! 3**

* * *

**Sober**

Akiru approached before Higurashi with rapid breathing from dare her friend say running? The slight taller woman bent down to her petite form who was holding her knees in exhaustion that made her even smaller. "What's wrong Akiru-chan? It's like you saw a ghost or you're running away from one..."

She took a while before finally answering, in between breaths, "Nothing...I...just...had to make sure...that he won't follow me..."

Then, she instantly grabbed Higurashi's arm and headed out of the building. "Let's go somewhere...quiet; you know, without him."

Her friend simply nodded at what appears to be like a plea thinking that the boss' advances to her must be going overboard.

In the midst of their 'fast-walking' , she asked her directly, "How come you're avoiding him? Women are throwing themselves at him, yet his eyes are set on you Akiru-chan!"

Akiru rolled her eyes, "I wish that his eyes would be attracted to someone else. I know! How about you Higurashi-san?"

"Eh! Oh dear, no. I'm happier to see you guys together than me being with him. Despite his irresistible sex appeal, I don't really see myself with him." she stated, fanning her right hand in front of her face.

The petite woman wore a disbelief look on her face but continued to walk--on a slower pace, this time--and headed to a snack bar, few meters from the corporation.

* * *

Ichigo was eating his homemade lunch,alone. Dammit. If only he didn't get close-- too close--to his lovely secretary while she was typing certain documents that'll be used for the meeting tomorrow, then he wouldn't feel lonely having no one around. He actually wanted to check something on the monitor and was supposed to tell her to change it, but her scent caught him off guard.

She just smelled so sweet: different flavors mixed altogether.

As soon as Akiru sensed him leaning closer, she immediately exited the office. He wanted to follow her but it might get worse if he did.

_Next time Ichigo, don't get lost in your actions and thoughts when you're near her. _

He guessed that what happened to make her such a reaction was quite understandable. He felt that he needed to smell her for a bit longer since it's been a long time that he hadn't. Ichigo sighed longingly.

When someone entered. "Aki- oh. Takahashi-san, what's the matter?"

Takahashi bowed and said in a calm manner, "My apologies, Kurosaki-san. Akiru-san wants me to inform you that she'll be taking the rest of the day off. What would be your next move, sir?"

The executive officer ruffled his hair and swirled his chair around and stopped as he faced his assistant again, "I see. And I thought I'll be able to share her my bento. Don't worry, I'll take things from here. Thanks for the heads up, Takahashi."

The said man left the office and said 'excuse me' before closing the door.

* * *

It was 6:15 in the evening as Akiru went out of Misaki-san's humble condominium after a long chit-chat. Higurashi was still teary-eyed as ever in front of their former manager; nevertheless, it was a fun moment for everyone of them. She missed it very much. It took her snack period to fully decide that she'll take the afternoon work session as a non-working one through Takahashi-san. It was a good thing that he complied to her permission, or request, rather. It actually helped to take her mind off of the 'event' that occurred between her and Ichigo. At least, she had somehow convinced herself that it was nothing more than an accident. She didn't get on why would she overreact on such a simple thing, though. Not that she wanted an answer to that or anything.

As she and Higurashi separated ways, she suddenly got angry at herself for being such a fool. Realization of the fact that her jacket and her bag were not held by her hand struck her like lightning. She was so carried away of escaping and also for taking a half-day off that she forgot her other valuables at the office. She slapped her head and hurriedly ran back to her work station.

Approaching the front doors, she saw Takahashi preparing to take his leave (or so she thought). "Takahashi-san, is the office of the executive still open? It seems I lost my train of thought earlier that I forgot some things of mine."

The man finalized some papers and set them aside then spoke at the female, "Just in time, I was about to pick him up; He wasn't responding at my calls a few minutes ago. I haven't seen Kurosaki-sama leaving as well so probably, you can still get your belongings."

Akiru raised an eyebrow, "He didn't leave yet?Why would he work overtime?"

"I'm not sure, this is the first time I've encountered this situation, but of course, the night when you made him muffins is a different story."

The woman blushed and questioned him, "Wha- How did you know that?"

He laughed softly and spoke, "I used my observation skills quite perfectly ."

She didn't react to what he said and just murmured, "I'll tell him to go downstairs and go home then, excuse me."

Takahashi formed a small smile from his lips as he watches Akiru to head up to the top floor.

* * *

Arriving at the said place,she was shocked to see Ichigo sitting almost on the edge of his chair and arms splayed across the table like a corpse. As her sapphire eyes roamed to the far side of the wooden furniture, she spotted a bottle of wine.

She had never expected him to be like this.

Sure, she hated him because of several character traits but never crossed her mind that he was an alcoholic. She always felt that he's not like other businessmen, all greedy about money, power, women and wine, especially. She somewhat felt that he's a really kind person despite his 'bad boy' appearance.

After gathering her bag and wearing her jacket, she was about to go. She was planning on lying to Takahashi that she tried to wake him up, not mentioning about him all drunk and instead, he fell asleep deeply.

When she felt him stir a bit, it's as if her feet were stuck to the floor and instead of going out, her feet unconsciously dragged her to go to him and before thinking twice, she was by his side already.

She poked him and whispered, "Sir....wake up...Takahashi-san's worried on why you're taking so long...turns out you're only drinking...Seriously, what the heck are you doing?"

He didn't budge.

She slowly began to ruffle his orange hair, "Hey...Ichigo..."

He tossed his head to his face wherever the voice was coming from. He grabbed the hand that was playing with his locks and placed her palm under his warm cheek, "Just a minute, Rukia....can't we stay like this for a bit longer?"

"Ichi-"

She was about to say her real name and to stop playing games but stopped saying the last syllable of his name when she felt her hand being snuggled tighter and something else.

It was wet.

Then, Akiru saw the corner of Ichigo's closed eyes filled with tears at the corners. She felt her heart drop at the sight of him, looking like that. 

_Why would she feel like this? _

She shouldn't shouldn't feel bad for him.

She shouldn't be on the verge of crying because of a reason she doesn't know.

She came to ignore--for tonight only-- that he calls her a different name. Her alert movement then dissolved and said with a light smile, "Come on Ichigo, if we don't leave, they're going to lock us up and we'll have to wait for the next day for them to open it."

"I don't care; they can lock it for the rest of the week for all I care." he replied with a glower but wearing a joyous expression, nonetheless.

She sighed heavily, "Idiot."

Ichigo smirked and opened his eyes blearily, still holding her hand under his cheek, "I love you, Rukia...Don't leave my side, 'kay?"

After his response, he dozed off for good with a smile printed on his face. She couldn't say anything after hearing those words. For some reason, her heart was touched by it. Whoever this person was, she couldn't help but mumble to herself, "This 'Rukia' person sure is lucky. Why would she leave you like this? He still needs to be looked after or more than that, I think."

A deeper voice interrupted her monologue, "She is lucky, indeed. Unfortunately, she passed away 2 years ago."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." she replied, her eyes not meeting his but was looking at Ichigo's peaceful rest.

The voice revealed his identity as he came out behind the door, which was slightly open, "The reason he was like this is because you left him alone."

She was practically surprised but looking at him, he was really serious and was not joking. "Takahashi-san..."

Akiru bowed at the main executive's righthand man "I'm sorry if this caused trouble. It'll never happen again!"

"No, it's not you're fault; in fact, it proves how he's very happy ever since you stepped your foot in this company."

Akiru eyed Takahashi confused, "What do you mean,exactly?"

The assistant moved towards both of them and gazed at the window, "I've worked under Kurosaki-sama for almost a year and I had observed that despite working and living a normal life at foreign countries, he doesn't seem to be alive at all. I'm not actually sure if this was connected at Rukia-sama's death. However,since he saw you, relief washed over me as I saw his lively side, it was a completely different experience."

The raven haired woman glanced at Ichigo and then gently removed her hand from Ichigo's so he won't stir further. Heading at the elevator, she requested, "Don't tell him about this moment, please. Let him assume that it's just a dream. Take care of him and drive him to his home, safely."

After receiving a 'yes' reply from the man, she went off, her thoughts filled with questions about Ichigo's past relationship with Rukia.

* * *

**A/N: ****and to compensate for not updating last week, read the next chapter after this one, 'kay! Reviews are very much appreciated (not only for this one but also for the next chapter)... :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**"RUKIA"**

Akiru had complied a group of documents needed to be used for a certain meeting later this afternoon: the ones she hadn't finished because of his boss's actions. Just thinking about last night makes her head throb; it's like she has been put on pressure by a definite force-- Takahashi's force, to be exact. She didn't expect Kurosaki to get drunk..just because she left. In addition, he said that she was the reason that his amber eyes looked more delightful and determined than before. From there, her curiosity about this 'Rukia' person grew even more to the point that she'll ask him about her today.

"Where the heck is he?" she mumbled angrily, tapping her foot impatiently.

After a few minutes, he had finally came. Ichigo quickly sat onto his chair, massaging his forehead afterwards. "Sorry, my head hurts a lot but today's meeting is mandatory so here I am. Were you worried about me?" he playfully asked despite the pain, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not worried, I only thought of a way to say in front of those people on why you'll not make it, since I can't afford to say that you had a hang-over last night...Sir." she sneered back at him.

"Tch. Just get 2 analgesic tablets at the first-aid cabinet please."

When she handed the said medicine to her boss, her office telephone rang. She grabbed it, leaving Ichigo to medicate himself, "Kurosaki Ichigo-san's office, this is Sayuri Akiru speaking. How may I help you?"

The other line answered, "Akiru-sama? This is Takahashi. I called to inform you that for the 'grand' meeting, the owner of the company, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, would be arriving to attend. That is all."

As Akiru brought it back down, she couldn't stop to let her fear rise from the pit of her stomach. She stammered, "K-Kuchiki...Byakuya...-s-sama...will be here?"

Ichigo shrugged at her stunned reaction for he knew this would be inevitable, "Yeah, that's a bit expected. Seriously, that guy really comes to catch me unprepared so that he can criticize me without holding back....or fire me."

She stopped stammering and bursted out her words at him, "Hey! Don't talk to him like that! He's the owner; show some respect!"

"Nah, we just don't like each other but we both have reasons and goals why this is established so he can't fire me. Besides, if he did Rukia will--"

He paused.

Was he saying that aloud? He was so occupied about the question that his answer was getting on a personal level: something that he doesn't want to brought out much yet. It must be because of this hang-over (which was gradually diminishing at a fast rate, thanks to the tablets).

"Sir?" she asked, wondering why he didn't continue his sentence.

..........

Hearing that name once more, she came a bit closer, "Uhm, who's Rukia?"

His eyes widened regarding her sudden question; nevertheless, he could share it to her; she is similar to her so maybe it won't be that hard.

_Get a grip of yourself and just tell her about Rukia._

He sighed, turned around from his seat by swiveling his chair, hiding his true expression as he started to tell her about Rukia, "Rukia...she's the one who changed my world. She is my life...my everything. She's this very small woman with a big attitude. She had helped me in so many ways that probably giving my life to her isn't enough. To be honest, we would bicker now and then but behind those are sincere feelings that we are able to understand. During those years, our friendship transcends into a whole new level and for me, being close friends isn't enough. So, I made my confession to her at this bridge, almost at the center of Karakura. I thought that she'll back away for she was really surprised...and in a blink of an eye, she hugged me, calling me a fool and saying she feels the same way,too. I was supposed to propose to her on that fateful night but... we had a fight. Then, I let my anger get the better of me and she...disappeared."

Akiru felt sad hearing his serious tone, yet with a high intonation; she asked dryly, "disappeared? Where to?"

Silenced followed.

Then, he began to stand up and barged out of the office, departing from her, who was standing idly. Realization then hit her: _why am I asking this things?Idiot. Of course his 'wounds' hasn't healed yet._

In less than a second, she followed him as reaching the main exit since she can't locate his form anymore, she asked Takahashi at the front desk, "Where did Ichigo go? Did you see him going out?"

He was shocked to hear his master's first name but ignored to even bother and replied in a quite panicked tone, "Yes, he did. Did something happen?"

Her eyes shifted away from his glance, "Nothing, really."

He knew that she's lying but told her instead, "Mostly, he would just get out to cool his head or take a break from work but...for this scenario, he could be in THAT place..."

"Where would that be?" she queried instantly, wanting to stop him from beating around the bush and go as fast as she can already.

"It's on the bridge, just by a river bank, almost at the center of the town." His answer made her gone abruptly to the said location.

* * *

Akiru didn't care about riding a taxi or using an express train whatsoever. For her, running is enough. She had so many things in her mind right now. Most of her thoughts consists of one thing and that she needs to apologize for asking too much questions just to ease her curiosity, without a care of the pain he might still be feeling up to this moment everytime it could be reminded again.

However, is it wrong to try to comfort him after all what he's been through?

No, it isn't.

She surmised that he could tell her at the right time, whenever, though. She was snapped back out of her thoughts when she spotted him on one side of the bridge. He was looking at the flowing river or probably, beyond it. His hands are on either side of his pockets of his pants and wearing only his white shirt , the suit lying on the ground.

"Ichigo!" she shouted and stopped running, breathing heavily, "Thank goodness, I found you!" As her normal respiration returned, she started walking towards him, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to. I shouldn't ask you those kind of questions that you're not ready to talk about. I really am sorry--"

"You don't need to. I didn't run in here because of that."

"You're lying."

"Okay, so maybe a bit... but each time that I remember her, I can't helped myself be guilty on what had happened to her. It's my FAULT!" He cried loudly at the last three words as he thrust a blow with the use of his fist to the solid structure.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo a punch on his head from the woman behind her. "What was that for dammit?"

Her hands were placed on the sides of her hips as she shouted at him furiously, "That was for feeling guilty when in fact that's not true!"

She gazed into his form and continued, "Sure, Rukia's family and friends might've blamed you, heck they'll even burn you to death for revenge and yet, they didn't,right? They all know that nothing will go out of it and I'm sure she wouldn't like that as well. Judging from what you described about her she might say something like this:"

She coughed pretentiously and made a deeper tone of her voice with a feminine touch to it nonetheless, "_Ichigo, don't make that face as if you're the reason for this incident_."

A strong wind streamed through them that made Akiru's tied hair in a bun loosen and then her jet black hair went down gently altogether. Unknownst to her, Ichigo was currently seeing her like that. Subsequently, she spoke, "_This is solely my own. I'm not so weak that you need to protect me always_."

Her voice went back to normal tone (which is still the same as when she pretended to be 'Rukia'), "or something like that, I guess."

Noticing her hair loosen down she muttered, "Oh shit, where's my clamp?"

Ichigo was still astonished at her words and even her face; there's no doubt that she's Rukia. Her hair is the same as Rukia's only a bit longer now than before. Moreover, a group of strands that formed her one bang in between her beautiful face appeared. He cursed himself on being dumb not to think of that possibility before.

Later, he noticed the said hair accessory that was just beside his left foot. In the brink of spotting it by her, he quietly picked it up and hid it inside his pocket, for the sake of letting her hair down like that for the whole day, or at least before the meeting.

He heard her mumbling, " Great...it's gone. Looks like I have to buy a new one."

"Akiru...Thanks." he said, smiling.

She flustered from the magic word, "I only scold you so there's nothing for you to give your gratitude. Besides, I better heal those wounds at your hand and maybe on your head before we meet up with Kuchiki-sama and the others at the conference."

"Yeah... let's go then."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if I can update next week since we'll have our finals so I must focus on that.... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and well, it's getting interesting, isn't it? After all, Byakuya, Ichigo and 'Akiru' would be crossing paths on the next chapter... *grins*  
**

**See ya! ^___^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the super-duper late update... But don't worry, I'm almost at the verge of finishing the whole story so please bear with me...Anyways, hope you'll love this chapter! (even if it's bit short in away ^_^)**

**

* * *

**

**Brother?**

Ichigo signed as he put on his tuxedo back and fixed himself so as not to be criticized by his so-called boss. "Over my dead body!" he said, but not so loud to be heard across the hallway.

Feeling that he was ready to face all of those people, he stopped midway and grabbed the clamp he secretly hid or grab it without her knowing. He couldn't stop his grin from creeping out from his lips. The clamp was colored with white with purple tiny gems around the edges. It was really cute and it kinda suits her. From this accessory, it's like she's beside him since the smell of her beautiful hair never seems to disappear from it. He guessed that she'd must be wearing it like since the beginning or some sort.

This could be his good luck charm.

No, this is his good luck charm, and he's going to treasure it every living moment.

After hiding his 'charm' back to his pocket, -he doesn't care if it's bulky- Ichigo saw the company owner's figure, a few meters away from his location. He only took a few steps to get closer since he was too tired on approaching him like a VIP.

_Tch, VIP...not in my world._

"It's been a while, Kurosaki Ichigo" He eyed him as if he was just a commoner- and of course, he was the nobleman- (which is true) and queried the ginger haired executive as they both faced each other, "What should I expect from today's meeting? More of your boastfulness and lack of skill?"

_He is still stoic and plain hard as ever. _

"Would the reason be Laziness, I presume?" Byakuya told Ichigo bluntly, taking one to two or three steps, his eyes in a I'm-not-in-the-mood-for everything-you-present-on-me mode.

Ichigo just wanted to punch him for his deadly gaze but instead, he replied breezily with a smug, "You're close but it's not, Byakuya. Still, you're quite early for the meeting today."

"There is nothing wrong for being early, Kurosaki Ichigo. What matters is the output for this occasion which is, as always, highly expected by all of our guests."

"Yeah, whatever. Just proceed to the meeting room, alright?" he said, quite annoyed to his "insults" and heading out to his office first.

Opening the door he shouted, "Akiru, are the folders distributed to the-" She wasn't there anymore.

_Good then, I shall have plenty of time to think about the main agenda before I face that guy again._

**Meanwhile...**

Rukia's hands were on her hips admiring the folders she distributed to each position where the higher-ups shall occupy later. The powerpoint presentation had also been set up and she expects that there won't be any technical difficulties; not only that, but also mishaps. She didn't know why she's getting nervous over this. Sure, it's a grand meeting where the grand Kuchiki Byakuya would be attending.

But she's just a secretary.

It was his boss who'll take over everything. He's the one who's going to take all the stares- or glares- as he speaks and criticism, if ever there are, afterwards.

So, she's not nervous because of her abilities or her position as secretary but she's actually scared for him: Ichigo.

_What kind of sick conclusion is that?_ she denied in her thoughts.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and a figure of a man entered the vast room when she was about to leave. She needed to find the rubber band, pony tail or any string just to tie her hair up. For her, she looks messy when her hair is flowing down ending in wavy and curly outline. What's more, she didn't have enough money to actually go to a salon. This was half-true: she had cash to pay but she's used on seeing herself on that look and the siblings, Misaki-san and Higurashi didn't much complain that she didn't bother to give her a hair style, or fix it, rather.

"..." no words were coming out of her mouth, she was staring out of the open- there's a man in front of him but it's the same thing- and it took her three seconds before finally naming the man she somewhat insulted inside her.

"K-Kuchiki Byakuya-sama!" she stuttered.

So this is what it feels to be before him: full of admiration and yet at the same time a bit of fear. Still something wasn't right. There's something wrong but she is too unfamiliar to pinpoint it. Then, pain shot through her head like an instant migraine. She held her head with one hand hopefully trying to ease the pain but it didn't stop.

Byakuya spoke with his cold voice yet somehow filled with worry, "Are you alright?"

She winced quietly but hid her feelings of burning pain so as not to leave a bad impression on his note, "No sir, this is nothing. Please do feel yourself comfortable. Everyone, especially my boss, Kurosaki-san would be here any minute for the meeting to begin. If you'll excuse me."

Rukia bowed in politeness and rushed out of the room unbearable to keep her face in a calm state any longer.

* * *

**Byakuya:** After a meaningless conversation with that orange-haired boy slash outsider, I quickly headed towards the location for a meeting. As I went inside, I never thought that after all these years, I would lose my cold composure and once again, would make my heart filled with so much ache and... sadness.

There she was in front of me.

Her sapphire eyes that had always been filled with so much respect as she gazed at me, her petite structure standing like a statue as if she acknowledges my presence and her black raven hair that I would recognize everywhere.

It's her...It's Rukia...I was about to say her name but she was first to speak in a shaky voice.

I thought that she was going to say "Nii-sama" which I had always loved to hear...

_"K-Kuchiki Byakuya- sama" _

There was the honorific but I didn't hear the word 'brother' from her words just now.

Why is that? Is this a different person? But how can that be? There's no way!

Turning around, she had let me see her face.

What is this? Am I sweating? Am I too tense? I was snapped back in thinking too much about this woman and a sweat drop coming off my pores. That couldn't be Rukia after all. When I saw her hold her head in slight pain and heard a grunt a bit, I immediately asked her if she was okay and she said that she was and instead of running away, she became professional at the situation instead and told me to wait for the meeting to start.

As soon as the name Kurosaki Ichigo reached my ears, and boss before that, I knew she was his secretary by then. After that, she swiftly left.

I took a deep breath and took a sit on one of the chairs. I was back to my usual composure. Despite so many questions running in my head, all I know is that I can find the answer to one person.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia continued to linger her hand for holding her head as she made towards the hallway.

_Why now? What is happening?_

Her head began to throb even more and the pain became even more hurtful. She agonized in pain making her kneel down and now, her two hands were holding her head as if that part was a heavy load wanting to release from her clutch.

And she did. Her surrounding blackened and she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: From my current stance, I might update irregularly(Sorry ^^')...do have patience...Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this and...please do leave a review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay…I'm glad that I was able to update…I thought that I would never, LOL…So here's the latest chapter for 'Departed'… And if there are errors that might've slipped by, advance apologies… Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Close**

Darkness swirled around her.

It didn't last long, however, when a blurry scene played like a movie in her mind. His face was too unrecognizable from her view.

How did she know that this person is a guy? Heck, she just knew.

Still, she can see him looking over her. Then, his lips moved so slowly; she can't hear what he's saying and she can't read the words coming out of his mouth, either.

Her eyes propped open subsequently and she was awake. Rukia was now lying down on a clinic bed inside a white room.

She was panting heavily and tried to wipe the sweat forming out of her forehead. Then, someone spoke beside her, "Akiru-chan, are you okay?" Akiru blinked her eyes a few times to give herself a better view at Higurashi. Her friend continued with a slight panicked look printed on her face, "I saw you fainting at the hallway and brought you here. The nurse told me you're fine for it's just the result of headache and all that but seeing you like this, I'm not so sure. What happened Akiru-chan?"

She patted her friend's shoulder, trying to case the nervousness away –for she was nearly shaking– and replied gently, "I'm alright. It's only a dream, that's all." She sighed in relief and held both of her hands, "I see. Well, whatever they are, forget about it. Also, don't overwork yourself, okay?" Akiru nodded and her friend smiled sincerely back to her.

* * *

Ichigo adjourned the meeting with ease after explaining his ideas in which made Byakuya slightly pleased. Never once did he look like that before. There were questions from other people and him but he managed to answer them in confidence. With Akiru's constant nagging to read his work, it paid off in a sense that he answered them without too much thought or looking at the papers. Last time he did that, it was humiliating but he worked it out anyway.

Of course, he'll never forget the clamp that really provided all the good things.

_I should bring this next time_, he chuckled lightly. Turning around, expecting an empty room, everyone left except Byakuya. Wondering if he still needed to talk some more in private he asked, "What is it Byakuya?"

"Your secretary, I saw her earlier here."

Ichigo's eyes broadened and almost choked but managed to speak, "Really? What about it?"

His eyes squinted at his answer, "Don't fool me, you and I both know that she is-"

"She's not!" he shouted and his scowl loosened a little, "At least, that's what she says."

The nobleman raised a brow inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

He stretched some kinks off of his body, "I don't know really. Anyway, her name is Sayuri Akiru. She started working under me as I started working here again. I do want to find the truth here, too. You're not the only one who's baffled about this. And I'm sure others would have the same initial reaction as well. Let's make this confidential for a while until the right time or when we can prove our initial assumptions." He opened the door and waved his hand faintly, "See you tomorrow night, I'll go ahead first."

As Ichigo went out, Byakuya stayed for a minute to let everything sink in. "If this is true, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will try everything to make her remember."

* * *

Ichigo was looking left and right outside the meeting room. She should be waiting outside asking him how'd it go or something close to that but she's not there.

_Where did she go?_

He then met Higurashi along the way, "Higurashi-san do you know where Akiru is?"

"Oh! She's just resting at the clinic." She suddenly closed her mouth with her hands, "I shouldn't have told you that. But don't worry, she's okay so-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he dashed off and headed to the said room. In a split second he already had his hands on the knob, turned it and entered inside. He saw her calmly sipping her warm water that had just been given by the nurse. "I knew it, Higurashi can't keep secrets…sometimes." She stated, letting the liquid flow into her soothingly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I should ask you the question you're about to ask me: are you okay?"

He protested outrageously, "Hey, my question isn't that!"

"Then what is it then?"

He wasn't able to come up with something else so he tried to answer her question, "I…anyway, the meeting was great. I think they are really impressed, especially Byakuya. You should've seen his face. We'll promote the theme finalized at the meeting on a party sponsored by him tomorrow night."

Rukia began to fold up the sheets she used and stood like nothing happened to her, "Party? Where will it be held?"

"At the ground floor of this building. I would like to manage over it together with you guys and the others."

She sighed, "I know you're going to say that. Let's get started then, it would be a hassle if we begin it by morning."

She was about to leave when he heard him, "So…what happen to you exactly?"

She replied without facing him, "I just had a headache, no big deal. It won't happen again."

After that, Akiru finally left with countless thoughts in her mind:

_Won't happen again, huh? Hopefully, I guess. _

_But I wonder… who is that person in my dream? Is he connected to me before? It's been almost 2 yrs since I felt like this. _

_More importantly, why did it happen after seeing Kuchiki Byakuya?

* * *

_

**Ichigo:** I was not good at doing things like this. However, I must say that Higurashi and Akiru are pretty good at doing it. They make a great event-designing team. I'm not that sure on why I would like to manage it but seeing them both together working and making good decisions with others on implementing their plan, I didn't too much think of my own dilemma again.

Moreover, seeing Akiru all enthusiastic and happy made me relaxed. It's as if she had dried the pressure building inside me created by my fear of the occasion's outcome.

It's also tomorrow night that everyone will be participating, and by everyone, I meant Orihime, Ishida, Sado and Renji, setting Byakuya aside. I knew that, this would cause a lot of confusion and perhaps, ruckus but come what may. I might've called them before about her before but I was not sure that time. But as time passes, I felt a bit selfish that I didn't bother to tell them anymore.

At least Byakuya didn't stab me with a sword for not telling him about Akiru being Rukia.

I ruffled my hair to stop thinking too much and see what would happen after this event. As I lifted my head, they were done: The place went from plain to marvelous. It was simple but it would still catch your attention. It fits the theme they're going to present: Fresh line of pastries to be cherished with your loved ones.

Yeah, it's kinda lame to hear for others but I liked it. I've never done this before. Rukia thought this once before but we already had our idea back at the day that we were too late to change it.

Well, hey, tomorrow, I can make it come true, just for her. After all, she was the reason- the one and only- on why I took this job.

And I'm proud of it. Anything for my girl.

After Higurashi parted earlier, Akiru sat beside me on the couch where I was sitting for countless hours. "Thanks for the hard work." I merrily said to her.

"Yeah. I'll thank you too though if you study the pastries that can be served to know what would the visitors think. They're all good and can be affordable but I can't decide. Since you're the boss, you should be able to do these without a sweat."

"I understand, just lay back and I'll take over from here."

* * *

_Few minutes later:_

" Looks like they're all fitting; it was hard, but I think this would come out great. What do you think-" I halted from my statement as I saw her head try to balance and then lastly, tilted on the left, letting it rest on his right shoulder.

She was asleep.

My hand reached from her shoulder and gently let her rest onto my lap. Unknowingly, she snuggled on the fabric of my pants below her cheeks and smiled, content.

A couple of people or the guards, for that matter, were about to approach me signing that it's time to go or I think, some were just basically annoyed with a woman sleeping on their boss' lap, but I hushed them and told them to go ahead by gesturing back at them.

The gesture was probably close to a "shoo", essentially.

This could be the only time they would be like this.

I wouldn't dare waste it.

* * *

**A/N: The next update could be like this again, so bear with me… Reviews are highly appreciated and if you do review, I'm forever grateful…**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Closer**

**

* * *

**

"What time is it?" Homura asked Shizuku her hands clasped together in a pray-like manner.

Her brother replied calmly, "It's already 9:30 in the evening. Should we go by the shop to see her? She's not replying at my texts or responding to my calls."

The woman grabbed her coat and swiftly headed out to the door leaving him behind. It took him a second to realize that she had gone out already, "Onee-chan, wait up!"

* * *

Ichigo's getting sleepier by the minute and his thighs and legs are close to being completely numb. However, he continued to caress her hair lightly, feeling the silken locks under his calloused fingers. She already had gotten a red ribbon to tie her up so his touch has a bit of its limits.

Then, he felt her stir and looked at him with half-opened eyes, "Wha-"

As she took a moment for her to see that her head was on her lap and that her body was warm not because of the sudden change of temperature but with his tuxedo as a blanket, she immediately sat straight, eyes widely opened from shock and the need to grab the things to head home. He calmly offered her a ride since it was dark and there, she began to panic. Opening her bag and glancing at her phone reading 10 missed calls with a couple of messages, her anger rose, "Why didn't you wake me up, idiot?"

"It's just the siblings, I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, they won't. " she shrieked, "Shit! This is not good!"

He was growing curious everytime unusual words were coming out of her mouth and asked an obviously probable cause, "Why? Are you hiding something from them?"

She didn't want to answer him, what matters is that she needs to go. Now. She knew far better than everyone that when she's in this predicament, the chances of finding out her real job is 99.9%.

She do wanted to feel lucky but she's not getting any good vibrations at all.

Ichigo tried to pipe her down, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get through…whatever this is. Tell me, are these two really want you so bad at home? That's worse than strict parents!"

She paced towards the elevator, "Yes and well," she groaned in frustration, "Why are you asking me that anyway? They just want me around because it's my promise!"

He followed her inside as well, "Sure it's your promise but come on, isn't this a bit off? Do you call this freedom?"

She retorted his question after pushing the button for the first floor, "Gee Ichigo, let's see. Do you call this- what you're doing to me ever since I worked here-freedom, huh?"

"Well, that's-" he was about to argue but he can't make a good defense on what she said.

Perhaps in away, she was right.

He ended his supposed answer with a grunt and then, stillness welcomed them as the elevator traveled down to their destination.

* * *

Homura arrived at the pastry shop where she works, banging the door heavily. "Akiru! Akiru! Are you in there?"

Misaki suddenly came out from the back door after hearing the noise, "Excuse me, may I help you two?"

"Are you the owner, Misaki-san?" she quickly asked.

The middle-aged woman answered, tilting her head a bit in wonder, "Yes I am."

Homura took her words and asked again, "Is Akiru still working overtime? She hadn't texted or called us so we're worried."

Shizuku, on the other hand, had just arrived in time, and was also just in time to hear the manager's unexpected answer, "Oh? Were you not informed? We've closed our shop a month ago. I let her and her friend to enter, in exchange, at that building over there." She pointed the location of the building, which was almost at the center.

It's THAT place.

Homura almost choked, not believing that she lied. She's even more furious considering the fact that the man who works there is HIM. They must hurry before everything they tried to hide from her would be spilled out!

Afterwards, the siblings dashed out wanting to save Rukia from further suffering. When they went to hear the entrance, they both spotted her petite figure with that orange-haired man exiting from the edifice, quickly.

"Akiru!" they both called out and ran onto her.

Akiru gasped at the sight of them totally knew she was doomed. Oh well, there's nothing she can do. Still, she should talk them out of this somehow. But first, "You guys, how did you find me?"

Shizuku was able to speak, "We checked you at the pastry shop but Misaki-san told us that you're working here for almost a month."

Homura began to cry but her voice was still firm, "Why Akiru?"

Ichigo bent over Akiru's shoulder and whispered, "Who are they?"

"They're the ones I'm talking about. I better take this situation at home, see you tomorrow night then. Goodnight!"

"Are you going to be okay?"

She assured him with a nod and a faint smile and he complied with it, "Okay then. Goodnight, take care."

He was about to say goodnight to the two people but Akiru was tugged forward by the female, away from him with fiery, green eyes. "Wait! Homura, what are you doing?" she protested, her feet not in control of which direction of what she wants to take.

Ichigo almost called her in sudden worry, on the possibility that she could be hurt but stopped when Shizuku approached him and somewhat gave him a warning, "Akiru belongs with us. She's more important for us than anyone else. Don't even think of taking her away from us again, or else…"

His words didn't even make him shiver, "She belongs to anyone, to whoever she chooses. Do you even think that I would take her away forcefully?"

He scoffed and continued, "Albeit maybe she's going to take herself away from you guys one of these days because of your treatment."

His teeth gritted and glowered but turned around and walked away from him. Ichigo knew well that the battle for Akiru or Rukia, if ever, had began. He could tell that these siblings are hiding something about her. The word 'again' ringed tremendously in his ears.

Why did he say 'again'?

He hadn't met them before, anyways. So far, he couldn't jump onto conclusions just yet. It's not enough. For now, he should be careful and watch over Akiru.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Akiru's emotions bottled up inside her to come bursting out, "Would you stop dragging me?" she exclaimed, forcing her elbow to be released. "That was rude Homura! He's my boss for heaven's sake!"

Her tone almost squeaked, "This is for your own good, Akiru! It's dangerous out there, you'll just suffer!"

"Why? I'm not hurt, look at me! What's wrong on being there? It was from that place that I..."

"I…"

A rush of pain from her head hit her again. The same scene passed through her mind but there was more. Beside from the man before, she saw another man. He was too close to her but she couldn't help but feel her heart pounding hard.

His face was also blurry but the only thing she recognized was an undeniably, orange hair.

Spiky, bright, orange hair.

After that, she fainted completely.

"Akiru! Shizuku, help me out here!" Homura requested at her brother as she saw him running onto them.

"What happened?" he asked carrying Akiru to his arms and carried her bridal-style.

"She fainted. She must've remembered something else."

"Let's bring her home and talk on what to do next." They both nodded in agreement and headed home with Akiru, unconscious.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki-kun, is that you? How are you?" a very lively voice answered on the other end of the line from Ichigo's phone.

There's no doubt about it: Inoue.

"I'm fine I guess. Is Ishida with you?" he queried with a little hint of teasing.

The auburn-haired girl laughed sheepishly and asked Ishida his question. He didn't hear his answer; he thinks it would be close to an annoyed huff or simply nothing. "He's cooking dinner. He says he doesn't want to be disturbed by you."

He ruffled his hair and let out a small laugh to the mouthpiece, "Yeah, I won't. Anyway I wanted to invite you guys on the party tomorrow night. The company's having a new product release."

"I would love too! Wait, Ishida-kun, you going?"

Ishida shouted to let him hear his words," As a businessman, I do." Inoue didn't repeat what he said for she knew Ichigo heard him well.

He spoke with a bit of irritation, "Tell him, he's stubborn as ever. Alright Inoue, I'll see you two there. Tell Chad for me, too…if you don't mind."

"How about Abarai-kun?" she almost yelped at the question after.

"I think he'll be with Byakuya so there's no need for me to inform." He said, shrugging his shoulders; it's obvious that he'll be there definitely.

Putting the phone back to its receiver after they said their goodbyes, he went back to his bed. Tomorrow would be a long day and he hoped that it would turn out good for everyone. Moreover, he's pretty much excited at revealing the one person they all thought was forever gone. Maybe they can actually help him through this dilemma. He's sure they can also generalized, without a doubt, that Akiru is Rukia. Furthermore, there's that issue about those siblings. There's seriously wrong with their actions and he's going to find out about it…

* * *

**A/N: Okay...Managed to update(at 4th of July in my country...Happy 4th of July!)...Still, I'm not done finishing the story...I've been busy with a lot of programming activities...Not really good at it, but I'm doing the best I can...Hopefully, I can pass... ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed this one anyway, Akiru would be remembering a LOT in the upcoming chapters so watch out for that! **

**Reviews are really, REALLY appreciated... Thanks a lot! **

**See ya! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **It's been almost a month (or was it a month already?) that I haven't updated... College activities preventing me to do this...So, I apologize.

I wish that I can update the next chapter by next week or within this week..^_^ *crosses fingers*

Enjoy reading the latest chapter!

* * *

** Finale**

Akiru woke up as she heard the faint chirping of the birds at the opposite side of the house near them. As she stood and gazed outside, she knew today won't be good.

Approaching dark clouds from the far side was sure of a bad sign.

And look, it's almost noon, she thought, looking at the clock at her sidetable. "Lunch! Shit!" she said, panicking that she had slept so late.

_How come nobody woke her up?_

Then, she remembered what happened last night. Homura and Shizuku dragged her away from Ichigo, it was rude and something else that she could not surmise. There's also that headache she felt that made her unconscious. She was curious on who was that man with black hair from before but she was more curious about the other one with orange hair.

_Could it be…_

_Ichigo?_

She shook her head, "No way! How could I be connected with him?" She quickly took a bath, got dressed and ran out of the house, well, quietly.

On tiptoes, most likely.

Today is their day off and they're still sleeping so she desperately took her time to sneak out so as not to be spotted by them and halt her to go.

* * *

"I talked with Misaki-san this morning, she told me about…you know. I'm sorry about this." Higurashi spoke to Akiru's slightly dazed appearance.

The petite woman continued to stare nowhere, "It's okay. Misaki-san was my sinkhole to be considered. I knew this was coming. It's my fault anyway."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you. I would've come up with an excuse."

"Don't worry. I'm tired of lying anyway."

Her friend swiftly changed her apologetic mood to a lively one. "So, do you have something to wear tonight?"

"No…I think this is fine though."she said, pointing at her so-called 'outfit'.

"That's fine? I don't think so. A blouse and a pair of pants is not suited for a party."

She whined at her, "Why not? I'm comfortable wearing them."

Her friend raised a brow, "At least wear a cocktail dress or something a bit formal."

"Whatever. Besides, I can't go back; they wouldn't let me go here or anywhere in connection with this company."

The blue haired female gawked at her, "What, you escaped?"

"Yeah, pretty much. If you don't mind, I would like to stay at your house. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Akiru-chan. Wow, you're in a mess. Still, I'm here so…" she completed her sentence by a nonverbal action, holding her little hands tightly.

Akiru smiled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Higurashi let go of her hand and gasped as she saw something or someone approaching their table where they're eating. Akiru also looked at where her friend is looking and simply stuttered, "K-Kuchiki-sama!"

She instantly stood- and her friend as well- and together bowed down,

"What brings you here, sir?" she asked politely and then saw his hand extending a gift. She lifted her hand whilst Higurashi did the same with shock all over her face; however, she's more surprised than she is.

"What's this?" Akiru questioned, pointing at the package.

His eyes hinted a soft look yet it was not expressed fully and answered, "You should open it if you'd want to know."

She then opened the gift and there it was: a white cocktail dress with a purple ribbon swirled around the waistline and a pair of white high heels.

She couldn't help but be joyful from what she received, "Is this really mine, sir?"

"Yes." was only his response.

Akiru showed her friend the dress and she was quite amused about in return. With so much glee, she hugged the man which made him, startle for a bit. It's been too long that he was deprived with so much warmth in which her younger sister, Rukia, provided after Hisana died. With that, he hugged her back. It was a bit of a hesitant thing to do, but he did it, nonetheless.

Realizing what Akiru just did, she gently released from the embrace which made her body respond like it had longed for years. "I'm sorry about that." She muttered, embarrassed.

His dark orbs are still wide but went back to its original size, later. "It's alright. Thanks for your hard work. Goodluck, tonight."

Higurashi and Akiru both responded, "Yes sir, we'll do our best!"

When Byakuya had left, Higurashi sneered at her oh-so-lucky friend, "That dress really suits you, Akiru-chan! Now you don't have to worry about later. Let's get dress and make those people crawl for our pastries!" she added striking a very enthusiastic pose.

Akiru sweat dropped and just went with whatever she says or does. In the midst of her excitedness, she couldn't help but wonder on why her body suddenly hugged him. Thanking him should be done by bowing down, not hugging him like he's a part of a family or so. Still, he did the same thing as well. Knowing him as a well–known figure, that felt a bit unnecessary.

Why then?

The same scene from before went back that made her head hurt once more. 

_Not now…please…_she commanded in her mind. It was still blurry but she can hear a faint sound…a name… 

_"Rukia."_

She gasped with eyes wide as saucer plates. Higurashi watched her in worry, "What's wrong? Is your head hurting again?"

She made a small smile to comfort her, "It's nothing. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The place was entirely packed with people and with people, he meant guests and investors. This should be interesting, he thought. "Pretty smug tonight huh, Ichigo?" a deep voice that had always been familiar sneered.

There appeared Renji in an all black casual suit, his crimson hair tied up with a few strands loose on the side. "Yeah, I'm actually proud of it. By the way, when did you come here?"

"A few moments ago, boss Kuchiki told me to attend here early. I find him weird lately, it's as if he's getting lighter now."

"Really? What do you think is the reason?"

"I don't know; it was rare for him to be like this."

He shrugged and grabbed two glasses filled with wine and offered one of the glasses to the tattoed guy to forget about it. It must be because of something or _someone_...

"Cheers!"

They both laughed happily as they finished drinking the wine from the cup. Behind them, their friends had also come to join them. "Good evening , Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue skipped as she came forward to her friend.

Ishida and Chad went behind her. "It's been a long time since we've been together like this. It kinda gives a weird feeling." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up to his nose. Chad seconded by nodding his head.

After a few minutes of somewhat endless chatting, the program finally started. Ichigo separated from them to check the final preparations.

Unfortunately, something came up.

"The model for the bride and groom wouldn't be able to make it, Kurosaki-san!" Higurashi groaned at what she seems to depict that their situation is hopeless.

Akiru ran towards them, panting from running, "I'm sorry Higurashi-san, I tried, but they won't make it in time."

"Eh? Why does this have to happen? There's no time to hire another pair or couple to endorse our pastries." She sighed and continued, "Alright! Let's just start, okay! Go!"

Byakuya had started to gather the guests and introduced the main event. Every theme had a designated party. Various models, mostly consist of a male and female would present each special, delicious good depending on their setting like dates, anniversaries, wedding and they've also hired child models for family events setting.

It was all in all amusing.

"Hmm… there's no pastry for the wedding yet and models either. Maybe it should be put to the last part after the family; it is an important stage in life, as some would say." Higurashi walked back and forth after thinking aloud, "What to do? Three more pastries to go…" she stopped and looked at the two people before her.

Something clicked, after.

"You two, be the bride and the groom!" She pointed at Akiru and Ichigo.

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed.

Akiru protested, "N-no way! Why don't you find someone else? I'm not good at those stuff, you know!"

Higurashi stared at her with watery eyes and begged, "Please…do it for me, Akiru-chan! Look at it this way, you'll be able to enjoy the pastry you chose the best for last, so let's give it all."

Akiru blinked at his unmistakenly happy face, in which she was only able to mutter, "Yes, let's do it."

* * *

As the last two finished wrapping up at the stage and stood with the rest at their assigned positions while holding the product, Akiru and Ichigo finally came out. Everyone at the hall applauded at such a splendid sight. She was nervous but she swallowed it all down and did what she have to do, together with him. Akiru was wearing the same cocktail dress given to her by Byakuya-sama but to add a 'bride' effect, she had wore a veil with irises on the side. She was also carrying a bouquet with her which really summed up her "character".

Ichigo didn't have to change but a white rose was put into his breast pocket. They both danced together in the limelight set for them to give further effects. She was tensed and he knew that she needed to relax. He held her hand tightly but gently, "You don't need to be stiff. Do it for the consumers who might pick this pastry for their wedding day. Just for work…"

she had definitely been speechless; she can't even stare at him straight.

_Why is her face heating up all of a sudden? _

After their waltz, they proceed to the main focus which is their pastry. Up to now, he still couldn't believe that she had actually picked a pastry that probably he thought only Rukia would choose when it comes to special events. A piece has been readied to prevent any hassles: a strawberry soufflé – simple yet it isn't that plain either. The combination of white chocolate and strawberries certainly ensures that it's a mouth watering dessert, good for an occasion like this, especially. It can be compared with a cake but it's a good experience to have a different one right?

Each of them took a piece at the same time by crossing arms with each other. The people couldn't help but squeal in that moment. In the midst of that "squealment", someone started clanking a glass. Then, several had their forks clanking their glassed too and the rest followed.

"Did they mistaken us for a real married couple?" she queried in wonder.

Ichigo snorted, "Guess so," he smirked, "we acted too real, huh…what should we do? Should we walk out?"

Akiru bit her lips in reluctance thinking it might affect the people's impression. She can't have that; they've all worked hard for this event. "Ichigo."

She called to him and he turned. "You said this is just work, right?"

He was on the verge of losing control of the beat of his heart. It's pounding too much. He stuttered, "Y-yeah."

Her face was determined and yes, she was ready, "Good."

And neared her lips to his.

Ichigo also did the same thing. It was quite long but it seemed to last more than ever. Then, the lights went out. They both opened their eyes and separated.

_It gave her a weird feeling but it was…alright. _

_His lips were trembling; he wanted to kiss her again. Her kiss was one of the things that made him warm and blissful. He'd know that taste from anywhere and she was the only one who could provide that. _

The lights from the stage went back on again and it was over. The guests and the investors loved the show and their products, showing their appreciation by cheering and applauding. As an executive, he had never been so proud for this plan's success.

"Congratulations, Ichigo..you did it." Akiru lightly spoke. "I-I'll go to Higurashi and take this props off; uhm, see you later."

Being gone from his sight afterwards, a big grin rushed into his now heated face.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you all liked this...and as I always say, reviews are appreciated...Thank you for your continuing support! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I think this is somewhat an early update. It's because I may not have time to update in a few weeks or so... [Deadlines are coming in, fast] So I'm sorry in advance. Anyway, here's the latest chapter; hope you like it. ^^

* * *

**Memories**

Meanwhile…

Inoue, Chad and Uryuu and Renji had the same facial expression on their faces: shock.

"Was that Kuchiki-san?" The auburn-haired woman stammered.

"There's no doubt about it. But why did Kurosaki…?" Ishida replied in wonder.

Chad was silent but he also put himself in the state of wonder.

Most of all though, Renji closed his fist really hard on the side and snarled, "That bastard! He didn't tell us that Rukia was alive all along?"

He quickly ran off to wherever Ichigo is and the rest followed suit.

* * *

Ichigo was alone wandering outside where a garden stands. He inhaled deeply, savoring the air's freshness given off by various plants under the half moon. He touched his lips with his fingers lightly. Her taste was still there, soft as it would ever be. He chuckled; soon enough, it wouldn't be for work purposes anymore.

Suddenly, a hard push at an unknown wall greeted him.

He shouted at the one who did it, "What was that Renji!"

"What was that? You tell me Ichigo," he said with gritted teeth from too much anger, "Who was that with you, huh? Why didn't you tell us that she's here!"

His finger loosened his devilish clutch and knelt down at the ground, "Why? Don't you know how difficult it is for me to move on because she's gone? It was worse than you taking her away from me before!"

"Renji…" he mustered as he looked at his pitiful appearance and the rest of his friends. They were also sad or in a way, devastated, of what he did. He wanted to punch himself hard. He should remind himself that with this, everyone around him would just be hurt even more; he was selfish. His eyes hid under his locks, "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure of what I'm doing. Bad news is, she can't remember anything- yet."

"What do you mean by that Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, wanting to know more information.

"When we first met, she didn't remember me. She wasn't Rukia. Her name is Akiru . I heard her to become my secretary on what was the real deal with her: if she's really Rukia or not. Up to now though, she's oblivious on those memories so I'm not sure." He lifted his head, stared at them and said in confidence, "But despite all that, I believe she's Rukia and I promise to do anything to bring her back."

* * *

Akiru was not herself ever since it happened. She allowed that because it was merely part of the job but why does her lips felt to adore his lips? Her heart was also throbbing hard and she hoped that he didn't hear it, even if that's possible. She loathes him from the beginning but now, that feeling begins to lessen. She patted her cheeks with her hands to drive the blush away and shook her head. Higurashi approached her, "You did a great scene out there Akiru-chan." she said then squealed on what she thought was a moe scene. "It was a good thing that I added some 'spice' onto it."

"Huh?"

"Oh,nothing. Never mind that." Trying to change the subject, she requested, "Oh yeah, there are people who wanted to talk to Kurosaki-san. Please do look for him while I try to stall them for a while."

She immediately shrugged and simply went ahead to look for Ichigo. She looked everywhere at the main hall but he wasn't there. After series of random walking to find him- wherever he is- she found herself at a garden entrance. She saw Ichigo at a distance, "Ichigo! Everyone wants to talk to you…"

Her sentence paused as she saw the people he's with. Just like her, they seemed to have paused from their conversation, too shocked to speak as they saw her. Inoue's foot stepped forward and hurriedly embraced her, eyes closed in tears, "Kuchiki-san! I'm so glad you're alive!"

As soon as she released her, Renji has done the same thing next, "Rukia! It's great you're well. Idiot, we've been worried. Don't worry, I'll punch Ichigo to make him pay for whatever he did to you that day." He let go but lingered his large hands on her shoulders. "We're really happy, Rukia!" He noticed that she was immobile, "R-rukia?"

She held his wrists and let them rest on his sides. "I'm sorry uh, whoever you are, but judging from what you did, you really are Ichigo's friends. I'll clear myself again, I'm not Rukia." While she excused herself, they were all taken aback by her words but it didn't stop Renji to convince her.

_He's not going to give up just like that, not by a long shot. Letting her remember would be enough. He had felt so lonely and he's not going to prolong that anymore..._

"Rukia is your name! It's me, your childhood friend! Remember it!" he insisted.

Akiru slowed down in her steps and began to muster his last words, "childhood friend?"

Headache stroke her again and a new 'memory' passed her mind. She was just a kid back then and she was with her friends and one of them is a …red-haired boy. Another one was that this boy or man at that time, rather, is with another man with long black hair from before watching on whatever she's doing. They both seemed to be proud and supportive for her…like a family. Renji's words echoed inside her, _Remember it!_ The feeling of pain became more hurtful that she lost her balance to stand. The scene continued from the previous; she saw someone with glasses, an orange-haired woman and a tall dark man. They seemed to be looking at her and someone else as well, though she can't pinpoint it. Their faces slowly become unblurry than before and… she remembers instantly!

Just in time for her fall, Ichigo managed to run towards her and caught her in his arms. His concerned look was put towards, "Are you okay? Does your head hurt?"

She lifted her head and opened her eyes. She saw them all surrounding her, all worried for her hurting state. She first called their name from what she had finally remembered, "Renji…Inoue…Ishida…Chad…"

"Ah! You remembered us, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue cried with hope.

"That's right, you guys are my… friends." She laughed weakly with tears unknowingly flowing from her eyes.

They all smiled and Inoue was the first to hug her for the happiness that she had said their names while the rest stood idly by. Ichigo, on the other hand, was silent but despite being sad that he wasn't remembered yet, he was glad that she actually remembered. He was near on bringing her back.

Akiru tried to stand as Ichigo helped her, "I also remembered Byakuya-nii-sama. So…does that mean I'm a Kuchiki?"

"Yes, you are."

"Oh. I'm sorry but even if I remembered your names, I'm not sure about anything yet. I need to think alone for a while."

Ishida pushed his glasses up, "That's fine, what's important is that you remembered and we're glad."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ichigo then aided her as they head out of the party, leaving the others behind to let everything sink in, at least. Akiru noticed their close proximity and flustered, pushing him away gently. Ichigo was also as red as a tomato and kept a short distance, his hands in his pockets, trying not to gaze straight so much to her. Though she was looking at him, "Thank you Ichigo..."

He smiled at her, "It's fine. So, you believe me?"

"Sort of. I don't know." She bit her lip in hesitance of saying something else but she told him anyway,

"Truth is… I think I saw you at one of my memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the face is still blurry; although I see… orange hair, so I think it was you." She held her head to think deeper trying to know the truth.

As Ichigo saw her actions, he embraced her warmly, "You don't have to try."

She crawled her hands on his back and whispered under his tuxedo, "Aren't you bothered? I still don't remember you. Your whole personality and… what you are to me. My body somewhat remembers when I'm with you but my damn mind won't!"

He soothed her back and kissed the top of her head and whispered as well, "It's alright Akiru. You don't need to force yourself to remember me. What's important…"

He released her and traced her jawline with his fingers to her chin and lifted her head up, "Is that you're here and now."

He answered him by tilting her face up, meeting her lips on his for the second time. It was gentle, sweet and passionate that she brought herself closer to him. He continued to kiss her endlessly with care. Memories don't matter. As long as their bond stays, they'll always be connected, no matter how many times they'll be separated and henceforth, she'll remember him again, one of these days.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, your thoughts are appreciated. Thanks for those who have reviewed and...see you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it's really been a long time so again, I apologize…I should've updated early but laziness and schoolwork got the better of me…Here you go!

* * *

**

**Haggle**

Rukia woke up with the sensation of being warm. It's not that she had never felt before, it's just that it's a different type of feeling. Her eyes opened slowly and it widened when she saw his face, his amber orbs gazing upon hers. She smiled and cupped his cheek, "Hey, when were you awake?"

He continued his long-lasting gaze, "An hour ago. Somehow, I wanted to watch you sleeping beside me. It really felt so long ago and you could say I'm desperate to do it."

She chuckled softly and began to soothe his orange hair, "Yeah, same here."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Ichigo almost wanted to grab her to fully kiss her but she got up and went to the bathroom. He had to smile at that. Of course, it would be a bit embarrassing because of the morning breath, but really, who cares?

Still, he couldn't believe it.

She's here.

She's finally here.

After she remembered everything last night, she requested to sleep with him in his apartment and he gladly obliged. He had thought that that event would never come again. Having her beside him was just…

Wow.

No words can express what he is feeling every second from last night, up to now.

He was yanked back to reality when he heard a phone ringing and Rukia grabbing it quickly to answer it, "Hello? Shizuku, what is it? What! Um, okay, I'll be there!" she said pause after pause.

He wondered who called but hearing a name 'Shizuku', he concluded that it was the siblings. "What happened Rukia?" he queried.

Rukia flipped the phone close and put it inside her purse and quickly dressed up, "Homura's in the hospital; I need to go to them!"

He instantly got off the bed and changed as well. "Okay, I'll drive you there."

She nodded and as soon as they were finished, they drove to where Homura and Shizuku are.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo immediately went to the room where Homura is after asking the nurse at the counter of the hospital. Opening the door, they both saw the doctor about to exit after checking the patient.

"Doctor, how is she?" Rukia asked in worry.

The doctor, who happens to be a male, read his papers he's holding and spoke in a gentle tone, "No worries, she's fine now. She had suffered a severe stress causing her body to give in, thus, fainting and at the moment, she had not regained consciousness. Mostly, it's in her hands if she'll recover or whatever or whoever can wake her up."

Then, the doctor left after thanking by them. In time, Shizuku entered the room. "Akiru-"

"That's not my name, Shizuku."

"Rukia, nee-san is still-" he paused and changed his sentence, "What is he doing here?"

Ichigo offered his hand towards the pale looking guy but he didn't budge. Rather, he took him as if he was a non – existential creature.

_What's with the cold treatment? It's the first time we met and what? Enemies? _

Rukia turned around and faced him, "He brought me here, so he's also here with me."

"Why Rukia? You don't even know this guy-"

"I know him; I truly and clearly do. Be with her for a minute, Ichigo and I will buy some food."

Shizuku stayed silent and when they head off, the said male held his sister's hands whispering, "I'm sorry, nee-san. She remembers everything now. What should I do? Without you, I can't bring Rukia back. Please wake up."

Suddenly, he felt his hands being grasped tighter. He gasped when her eyes were open as if she had been awake a minute ago or more. Her voice was quite weak because of the medication she had received but it was still threatening, "It's okay. I had thought of a plan. For sure, she'll never see him again. First things first, we need to make them believe that we're okay with this. Then, we can proceed later." Shizuku agreed and smiled in celebration for her sister waking up and at the same time, the fact that they'll be together again without anyone holding back against them.

* * *

Rukia was about to leave the car but Ichigo grabbed her hands. "Are you sure it's okay for you if I leave you here?"

She gently tried to let go of his grasp and simply beamed, "Yes. Don't worry; I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"You know, this really means that you're not my secretary. I'm going to miss that."

She raised a brow, "What does that supposed to mean?" though she sighed after, "Fine, I'm going to be your secretary still but in time, I would like to get my previous position back."

He grinned and stole a kiss from her lips afterwards, making her bend a bit but they both released each other swiftly, both panting hard. She unlocked the door and opened it to finally get out of the car. She kinda feared that she might end up not getting out of the vehicle at all. And she can't have that-not now- for her family is still in the hospital.

After Ichigo's car faded from her view, she went inside. However, she was met with nurse and doctors heading upstairs along with a few security guards in panic. She quickly asked one of them, "What's going on?"

She was almost in the verge of screaming, "Terrible! A patient is trying to commit suicide!"

"What?" Somewhere inside her, it didn't feel right at all.

_Could it be?_

She pace up and headed to where the said 'patient' is.

* * *

"Nee-san! What are you doing?" Shizuku asked, his calmness almost disappearing. He was trembling and downright scared.

This wasn't the plan he was expecting; out of all the possible plans, this? This is way too risky and obviously, he does not want it to be like this.

"Please get down!" he requested desperately.

"I can't Shizuku, sorry. This is the only way! I'll get her back with us even…even if it kills me! Face it, we're nothing without her! If she's going back to him or them, I'd rather die right now!"

Her soles were almost at the edge of the building, seven floors from the ground. She was creating a huge commotion now but not so big as to let every person outside know about it. For the very least, the people inside should be the only ones who'd be concerned particularly that very someone.

Just in time, Rukia arrived at the scene, pushing the others to let her enter and approached her. "Homura…what are you doing? For god's sake, please get down!" she pleaded in a very worried and panicked way.

The older sister cried, shaking her head, "No, I don't want to! Shizuku told me you remembered everything. You…You'll go with him right? To that man?"

Rukia's mind began to jumble. She had always thought that they'll be alright even if she's not with them before. She believed that. If this is the case then, it's really been all a lie?

"Huh? W-what do you mean? Ichigo…is…Ichigo is very important to me! I- I just can't…" she responded, her words were coming out of her trembling mouth.

Homura moved further to the edge of the veranda, "So you really are going to leave us! If that's your decision then…" She quickly ran and grasped her one hand and she gasped. Her sapphire eyes weren't seen but her lips moved to speak seriously, "What would it take for this event to never happen again?" tears continuously flowed from her emerald eyes, "Rukia…please don't leave us all alone again. You promised…way before and after we identified you as Akiru."

She then gently brought her form down saying, "Of course I did." Her other hand curled in a tight fist and released it afterwards, "I shouldn't break it; you two are important to me and I don't know if I would still be sane if you're gone because of me."

She hugged Homura in her arms, soothing her back, "I'll leave Ichigo and be with you guys."

Homura was still crying but inside, she was smiling that her plan worked.

Shizuku idly watched both of the girls at a distance. Somehow, he felt sorry for Rukia but he'll practically do the same thing just to prevent her from getting hurt by him once more.

He closed eyes, "I'm sorry, Rukia…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter…I'm still working on how will this end but I guess I'm still kinda stuck but not really in a writer's block… **

**Your thoughts are appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry, so many things happened in my life...They've been piling up and I'm trying to lower them down or, get rid of them; with that, laziness for updating got on me. Do forgive me for being a sloth... .

LOL, anyway... Here's the new chapter of Departed. Enjoy reading.

(**Note:** I'm not really following the series anymore since I don't remember much of it so ^^,)

* * *

**Astray**

Rukia was in the middle of signing Homura's discharge papers when her phone rang. She flipped it open and glimpse at the name of the caller: Ichigo.

She sighed to release all the sadness swarming around her making a big decision and answered in her normal tone, "Hello?"

The other line spoke, "Rukia, Where are you now? How are the siblings?"

"Thye're fine, Ichigo. Homura can go out of the hospital. I'm about to take them home later."

"Really? That's great!"

There was a slight pause in the line and before she was even able to speak, he asked her with a little hint of bashfulness at first, "So, Rukia..um, I was thinking..can we have dinner tonight? You know, you and me together."

She smiled and happily agreed, "Sure, I missed our dates ever since I was gone."

His energy increased even more and spoke even lively, "Alright! Pick you up at 8pm tonight?"

"Okay."

_Beep. _

She can't helped but grin from ear to ear for their date. It's been a long time ever since that happened. It must be hard for him not to experience it in almost two years or so. She wanted to make up for it. She want it to be the most enjoyable date.

She knew well that it would be their last.

But before that preparation, she'll take homura and shizuku home and ask a favor before her decision would be put into motion.

* * *

After minutes of silent supper which took place quite early, she stood from her seat and asked with determination, "Homura, Shizuku, I would like to ask a favor from you before I leave Ichigo and the others." The siblings looked at each other and at her with questionable faces. "Ah, anything Rukia, what would that be?"

"I'd like to spend some time with them until tomorrow night. It's some sort of a _goodbye_ thing; I won't tell them that though."

Homura was about to protest but Shizuku cut her off by placing his hand on top of hers. She complied to her request in defeat, "Okay Rukia. If you want it that way then."

"Thank you. Don't worry, we'll start again together, fresh, ne?" They both hugged her back and simply beamed.

From her wordsa and actions, she seems happy; however, her heart isn't. It's as if it's about to break. Tears wanting to come out of her eyes and yet, she can't let them flow. Her time has began and she won't let it end with tears and other sad things. Tears are just something that is considered as the defeat of the heart by the body.

_Everything will be alright_, Rukia she said to herself. Ichigo and others bneing present in her life are enough and there's nothing to regret about this parting afterwards.

_**Even if…

* * *

**_

Ichigo was in front of the house 5 minutes before their meeting time.

Well no, actually.

He has dressed up after their conversation on the phone. Called a restaurant for a reservation and drove to the said location with excitement but not so near as to let her spot the car and wonder why is he too early. He patiently waited inside the vehicle and nearly killed the time by looking at their pictures together and the usual activity, reading manga and listening to music. So it's more like a couple of hours all in all.

Subsequently, he heard a door opening and as he turned his head to the source of the sound, he became awestruck. She was wearing a long, purple, sleeveless dress just above her knees with matching black stilettos as she walked slowly near him. It was practically simple but it still made her look elegant and of course, beautiful. Catching himself gaping, he instantly opened the door of his car and aided her to let her in gently. He closed it and went to the opposite side to get into the driver's seat so that they can gear up and head to the location of their awaiting date.

In the middle of the ride, he finally voiced out, "You look gorgeous,Rukia."

She blushed at his praised and simply smiled, "Thanks." Then , he held her hand – his fingers intertwined with hers – whilst driving and refused to let go. Even if he needed that hand for steering the wheel at some points and shifting the gear, he had made sure that he was holding her hand. Rukia was a bit worried on what might happen but grew comfortable with it in time.

_This date wouldn't be enjoyable. It would be the most fantastic time of their lives like any other of their epic moments.

* * *

_

Rukia opened her eyes as soon as a ray of the sun's light managed to strike her face. She felt the warmth from it. But, she was warmer as she felt Ichigo beside her, sleeping peacefully. His scowl was still there but it's not much scrunched up unlike when he's awake.

_If only this could happen every day._

After gazing at him for a while, his facial expression changed.

He began to glower.

His nose wrinkled harshly and he was closing his eyes too hard.

His breathing rose rapidly and much to her surprise, he was tossing his head from side to side.

Getting scared at his unlikely condition, she held his right cheek with her right hand and her other to his shoulder, wiggling it so that he can wake up. It's obvious that he's dreaming a not so good one. She called out to him, "Ichigo, wake up!"

After her attempts , he immediately got up from bed and gazed at the woman who was now downright worried at him.

He embraced her quickly and took all of her scent and existence into him.

"Rukia…I'm glad you're here."

She replied with a hint of ignorance, "Yeah, guess so." She felt a tear from his eyelashes as he rested his head to her shoulder.

_Okay, this is definitely improbable of him. _

"Oi…what happened?"

He shook his head underneath her chin, "Nothing really. I just had a dream that you were being taken away and I can't do anything to get you back. I don't want those things to happen again, _ever_."

She chortled, "Seriously, Ichigo. You're such a handful. You know that I'm here even if not, _physically_."

"Shut up. when you're not around, I feel different. That's why I swear I won't let you get away again."

She caressed his back to soothe him back to normalcy with nothing more to say and only flustered at his words.

**_Nevertheless… _**

_I'm sorry Ichigo, I can't. I hope you won't get mad at me at the end of this day._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I think I would get back to "typing mode" soon enough. Then, I'll update the next chapter, which would be quite dramatic I think ;)**

**Review, if you please! **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Parting**

**Rukia:** We drove to the edifice in a very quick speed, thanks to Ichigo's car. Still, I can't help but be mad at him despite the fact that we manage to made it in time.

Ehem, a minute early.

"Good morning Akiru- I mean, Kuchiki-sama." Takahashi bowed down in greeting us at the counter.

I accepted his mistake and moved on, "Morning, and it's okay. You are not the first."

It was not surprising that he knew me as Kuchiki Rukia; he said once that despite my denials back then, he never failed to believe that I was her.

He began to notice my slightly irritable feeling, "Did something happen?"

I leaned my elbow over to the counter, "You know well that I always make sure I'm 30 minutes or an hour early here. If it weren't for Ichigo here, this wouldn't happen."

Ichigo arrived in time to them after parking the car at the basement, "Don't blame me, you were at fault too."

I raised a brow at him as I received my processed time card, "Why's that? I didn't do anything wrong."

He smirked at me after receiving his time card as well and smugly said, "You were in fact enjoying as I'm trying to get you on my lips this morning."

I suddenly became red from embarrassment, not only that it was kinda true but also that Takahashi clearly overheard it.

"…"

I was speechless and was able to muster before leaving the counter "Idiot."

As I left, I tossed my head and glanced back and caught Ichigo smiling at Takahashi -with him replying that he should be careful if he doesn't want to receive punches and kicks from me, in which, could be true later- and ran so as to keep up with my pace. I didn't say anything to him but I'm feeling his continuous grin. I punched him at the side and heard him grunt. He scowled deeper at me and I scold him, "Would you stop that! You're embarrassing and it's making me feel uneasy."

"Tch, so what? If they think it's stupid, I'll fire them on the spot!" I shook my head and went to the elevator. As it arrived at the top floor, we stepped out. Turning the door knob of the main office's door, I almost jumped when party poppers popped with confetti and everyone was in the room yelling, "Welcome back, Rukia!"

My eyes roamed across the room and spotted nii-sama, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Higurashi was also with them. The latter stepped forward and it became silent, "You came into my life as Akiru. We always had fun together ever since we met and I'm glad to cherish those. Still, I always wondered about your past and yet, you said nothing. Hearing everything now, I'm happy that your memories have returned. I know it's hard when they're taken away from you. I hope that we could stay friends even if you're now Kuchiki Rukia."

Her short talk was touching that I only hugged my friend who's been with me when I don't know much about myself. I whispered, "Thank you, Higurashi-san. Let's stay friends, ne?" she cried her heart out, "Akiru-chan!"

I pat her head lightly a couple of times, "Hmm. You know, that's not my name anymore." She sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand as we let go, "But… I'm not used to it. Could you give me time?" I started to laugh pretty much without any reason though this was a given.

Laughing like this felt good.

Too good especially not that they are all laughing with me.

I like this; I wish this time would slow down.

I might not be able to laugh like this again…

_wait, why are you thinking such things rukia? Seize the day! _

_I slowly stopped and smiled widely at them. I acknowledge everyone with all my heart, "Thank you."_

~0~0~0~

"Are you sure this is okay Higurashi?" I asked her when she said about getting back to work. "I'll talk to them about excusing you-"

"It's okay Rukia-chan. Besides, you need to update yourself to them and well, they wanted to do the same thing to you for sure. And…" she teased me, "Congratulations to both of you! Who knew that Kurosaki-san fell in love with the same girl?"

I blushed at what she said but tried to push it away and pretended to ignore the last comment. She giggled and delightfully left, "I'll see you around, Rukia-chan!"

After waving goodbye, Ichigo was waiting for me by the door and we both went inside. Subsequently, we all started talking, laughing and fooling around. Nii-sama would just observe at a distance and watch us do such things. Seeing him though makes me feel satisfied; he seems happy even if he was still stoic as always. Chad is silent and would say countable words every now and then, Inoue and Ishida are still together, staying strong as ever and Renji is Renji.

Nothing has changed, if you asked me.

Well, Ichigo is the only exception for this.

Ichigo is the same when he's with everyone here but I felt awkward about his actions when we're alone. We would bicker, but that happens rarely now: Something I don't remember or experienced before. Weird in many cases but I guess it's alright.

* * *

Almost countless hours had passed and it was already nighttime. Their friends bid their goodbyes, wanting this event to happen again next time. Byakuya, on the other hand called his driver to fetch him in front of the building outside. The man spoke in deep voice, "Rukia, I assume you can take care of yourself well?"

"Yes, nii-sama. Thank you for worrying."

He complied with her simple answer and gazed at Ichigo next, "Kurosaki Ichigo, the next time we meet, make sure she's still with you or else…"

Ichigo gave him a smirk and assured him smugly, "I understand. I'll make sure of that."

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded in finalization and as the car arrived, he got in and the said vehicle went off.

_All that's left is the two of them, once more. _

Stillness filled the air for a minute until she spoke. "Ichigo, can we go _that_ place?"

Ichigo only said "Yes" and walked hand in hand... _to the bridge_.

Arriving there, a rush of cold air passed before them but it didn't bother both of them. Rukia spread her arms wide and shouted at the riverbank; she turned to him and said with a cheerful face, "It's been a while since we've been together here although the last time was different… I can still remember clearly your confessions and other times."

She noticed that he was not speaking much, "You okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't let this opportunity pass by.

She's here already, with him on the bridge: a perfect timing to ask her _the big question_.

He went forward as he said her name and slowly grabbed her hands. He took a deep breath and spoke in a nervous way, "I..uh…y-you know how much I love you right? A-and I… I wanted to say that I wanted to be with you every single day of my life. I'm afraid that you might be encountering other guys and I just can't have that. I wanted to show them that you are mine and I am yours."

She took a step back because of his words, "What are you saying?"

He began to kneel down and grabbed something at his pocket. Rukia's hands went to cover her mouth in surprise, "Ichigo..."

He opened a small box and a silver band that is engraved with various unique marks twinkling under the slowly setting sun, as beautiful as the river that flows beneath them,

"**Will…you marry me?"**

Rukia was too overwhelmed and can't respond a yes.

She wouldn't say yes.

Why would he ask now? Now that she needs to leave him?

This is what it means when 'expect the unexpected'. Ichigo never ceases to amaze her after all this time.

It didn't take long for her to answer since Ichigo took the ring from the box and placed it in her ring finger of her right hand. Afterwards, he kissed it and went up, to kiss her. She kissed him in fervor not wanting to break it; in realization, she needs him. She's alright with the siblings being with her but leaving him in exchange of this is more hurtful than anything. Still, it would rather be this than lose someone she cares for so much- one or the other, she can't have it that way.

As they released, Rukia rested her head to his shoulder and smiled with tears beginning to come out of her eyes, "Thanks for everything."

Ichigo caught her last sentence and held her shoulder to look at her face to face. "Why are you saying that? Are you saying… " He gulped, "goodbye"?

She grasped his arms and gently tried to get off of his hold in her shoulders, "I'm sorry… I-I can't…"

"Oi…Don't joke around Rukia, you can't just leave everyone here… you can't leave me." His voice was shaky but he tried to be firm as he can.

Rukia couldn't answer and simply walked away. Oddly enough, thunder-clouds covered the sky as she gazed up and after a few thunders, it started to rain. She was already far from him but she was stopped when splashes were heard and there he was, his arms surrounding her slim waist. She can't see if he's crying for his eyes were closed and he was already wet because of the rain and she also at the same situation as well.

_It was hard to let go after all… _

_Still, I must do this. _

Rukia used her cold attitude to force him to let go by holding his hands, trying to let go from his clutch completely. "Let go Ichigo". She furiously commanded.

He didn't respond but only tighten his hold.

"I said let go! Can't you see that I can't do this anymore!" she shouted.

He did the same, "No I don't see it! I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not gonna let go. I promise everyone that… I promise myself that!"

Rukia gritted her teeth and did what she shouldn't have done earlier. She struggled hard to let go and finally elbowed him to fully escape. Ichigo looked at her eyes as he whined a bit in pain and saw it: _love, concern and fear_.

Her emotions are overflowing that she can't hide them anymore. There's no need for her to say it; _speaking is not communication. _

He was about to say something but she closed her eyes to end the conversation and ran as fast as she can. She was glad that it was raining, that way, tears coming out of her eyes now would simply mix with the raindrops. Ichigo knelt down under the bad weather he hates the most and just soaked himself there pondering, "Rukia…why?"

* * *

**A/N:** Haven't updated in a while but here it is! Hope you enjoyed this one; it was hard for me to write this...it was dramatic in the end, after all. Oh yeah, I'm reminding everyone that I have planned out the ending for this chapter (I wrote it in my notebook) but I'm not sure as to what chapter would that be. I'll tell you on the next update!

Don't forget to review and... see ya!


	20. Chapter 20

** Aching...

* * *

**

Rukia arrived in front of their house.

All soaked and wet.

As Homura opened the door after a few knocks from her, she whined at her 'wet' look, "Rukia! W-What happened to you? I thought you had an umbrella!"

"Ah well, it kinda broke on the way so I ran all the way here."

She yelled to her brother who was at the kitchen, "Shizuku! Get a towel! Rukia is shivering!"

He hurriedly grabbed one upstairs and applied it around her body. Homura, on the other hand, prepared the heater at the bathroom so she can take a bath so as not to lead to any sickness. "Thanks! I'll change in there now." she smiled weakly.

Closing the door, Rukia took off her wet clothes and tested the water first. When she dipped into the tub, she sighed deeply and put her head under the water and out again. Everything around her seems to be at peace but her heart and mind aren't.

If only she can be like this forever.

But this would be possible if she would get over everything.

Get over him.

Her memories with Ichigo flashed into her mind, including the recent one when he asked her to marry him.

She really would've said yes.

A solid, without a doubt, yes.

Tears flowed out from the brink of her eyes continuously creating ripples of water in the bathtub. She made sure no one can hear her sniff so she turned on the shower above her form. As soon as the water hits her, she resumed her crying.

* * *

**Shizuku: **It's faint, but I can hear it: she's crying. My hands placed flatly on the bathroom door then curled into a fist. It was selfish of us to force Rukia on this. Still, I want her to be with us forever. No matter what. There's gotta be a way to make things easy for her to move on.

But how?

I was about to indulge in thinking about possible ways when Homura asked, "So? How is she?"

I separated myself from the door and lied so as not to worry my sister so much, "She's fine. She's probably enjoying the shower."

"Oh." was all her reply.

"Don't worry, after tonight, I'm sure it'll be back to normal again tomorrow. Ne, nee-chan?" She averted her eyes on the floor and simply nodded.

Rukia came out just in time; she wore her night gown that I provided and was drying her hair. From the looks of it, she looks quite…refreshed.

She must've given it all inside, or at least, that's what I think.

"What are you guys doing?" She queried, her head tilted slightly, "Are you waiting for me to come out?"

Homura responded, still looking at the floor, "Y-yeah. We're just wondering if you're really okay."

She then ruffled her yellow hair and patted it gently and giggled, "Don't worry, I'm alright. Why don't we eat? I'm starving! I'm sure you made me something very delicious."

I smiled limply; I can feel her pain emanating… It's something that I just can't ignore.

Homura pulled her to the table, laughing with Rukia, simply aused.

_There's only one thing to do…

* * *

_

The following day, Rukia woke up late. Very late.

She slipped out from the covers and went downstairs. "Homura? Shizuku?" Her head began to throb; she hadn't slept so long like this. Subsequently, she walked past the living room into the kitchen. There, she saw a note beside her breakfast since the aroma filled her senses. It says,

_Rukia, we'll be heading out for work. We'll be back as soon as we can. For now, get some rest._

_Xoxo,_

_Homura and Shizuku_

She beamed as she saw bunny manifestations of themselves beside their names. They really do cherished her drawings up to the point that they still remembered them. After she enjoyed her breakfast delightfully, she cleaned, took a bath, changed her clothes and other stuff as she decided to head outside. She had told herself that she's not going to return to _that_ place and she will not, ever.

There's no need for tears and sadness; seeing the siblings happy gives her enough courage to move forward.

Embracing the breeze outside, she gladly told herself, "Here I go…"

She then started to walk like there's nothing to care about the world. She forced to be a happy-go-lucky girl at this moment. However, as soon as she met the bridge once again, the visage she was making quickly vanished.

_Why does it have to be that this bridge was the only way to get to the city anyway? _

_**Implied: **_Out of all the places Ichigo, why did you do_ that_ here?_  
_

Trying to suppress her true feelings, she began to ponder of giving the siblings some sort of present to make it up for them, at least. It could be a distraction but it was sure working. She was too focused on thinking that she didn't notice that someone was there…

sitting…

waiting…

* * *

**Ichigo: **I don't feel so good; there's something definitely wrong with me.

I feel dizzy. I shook my head.

_I need to wait…_

_I'm sure she's going to come back and it'll all be over. _

_I'm not going to give up. _

_Your words yesterday will not back me down. _

**_I will get you back, Rukia! _**

I suddenly smelled a whish of a familiar scent as my head was cast downwards, looking endlessly at the almost dried ground. I lifted my head and it was no mistake.

It's her.

I stood and wobbly walked to greet or in a way, hug her in desperation.

Damn, I can't carry my own weight.

I said her name in short breaths for I was slowly growing tired. She jumped in surprise as she felt my hand encircle her lithe waist and my head rested upon her shoulder. I knew she had seen who I was as I heard my name from her lips. I was panting rapidly; fatigue is taking over me. I can't hear what she's saying. I can feel her hand on my forehead and then…

it all turned into black.

* * *

**Rukia:** "Ichi…go." I said in awe as my eyes lay on a person who'll embrace me like this. I somewhat knew it was him; I don't know why, but I just know. I observed him while letting this situation sink in.

He was panting hard. I could see drops of sweat forming from his forehead and at the side of his face. His eyes are squeezed shut and even managed to smile while he hugged me. From then on –despite being moved from his smile– I knew he's not in a good condition. I lay a hand on his forehead and gasped when I felt his temperature rising. He has a slight fever.

But why?

Looking at his form further, realization hit me when he was wearing the same garments from yesterday and, it was raining hard that time. They still feel wet and soggy. "Ichigo, you idiot! You're heating up! Hang on for a bit, I'll take you to your clinic!"

Unfortunately, he had passed out. How will I be able to drag his heavy body to the Kurosaki clinic?

This isn't happening. No, no, no! This can't be! I screamed in my thoughts.

I should be facing this day without worries, leaving everything behind. Although it's as if destiny's preventing me to do so!

I sighed and gave up.

This is pointless. It has occurred.

I just need to take him back to his apartment, er, no, my house, since it's the nearest. His condition should be stabled. That's all that matters for now. And I have to do this…

fast.

* * *

**12:00 noon**

Rukia slumped to the floor and watched Ichigo as he sleeps on the couch. His fever had gone down thankfully but not to the extent that he can go home, alone. She doesn't want to go back with him since she might lose her track of decision.

She might not be able to let go again.

She was snapped back to reverie when she heard his teeth chattering showing that he's shivering. She brought the sheets closer to him to get him to heat up. He then wearily opened his eyes, "R-Ruk-kia…"

She continued to fix the sheets, softly snuggling them to his body, "Shut up. I meant what I said yesterday. I just didn't expect that you'll be like this. You only have a slight fever but you'll be able to get up later. O-Oi! Oi! What are you doing Ichigo! Idiot! Don't!" She said in panic as he moved out from the couch and tumble down on top of her.

His hands crawled onto her back and held her securely and tightly. He cuddled closer, his breath tickling and soothing the crook of her neck at the same time and began to place butterfly kisses on it, making her blush really hard.

"Please…just…for a short time…then I won't bother you anymore just like what you said…"

Her eyes widened at his words and responded by bringing the sheet back on hi again and embraced him back.

Ichigo had never felt warmer than ever before and wasted no time to snuggle into the said warmth courtesy of the love of his life, Rukia. If things would be like this between the two of them, he doesn't want to wake up.

* * *

"It's been a while since we've engaged to this kind of conversation before," the hooded man said to Shizuku and Homura after leaving from their workplace at another restaurant just around the town's corner alleys. "Nee-san, is this the man who –"

"Yes, Shizuku and we're going to need his help again." She replied instantly at him to get it over with. She had read his actions while he's working. He was definitely thinking of something…something so deep that she knew she might be able to assist him in some way. She can tell.

Well, she thinks it that way.

"Tell him what he needs to do Shizuku, and he'll take care of everything." He reluctantly paused for a bit before finally gave an envelope and told the man, "In exchange of this…I want you to…kill him. Make it look like he was ribbed or whatever. Just get rid of him, ASAP."

* * *

Rukia can't move an inch. Her body was numb. It's like someone's on top of her.

When she propped her eyes open, the first thing she saw was orange.

Bright, orange, spiky hair; though somehow soft despite its appearance.

As soon as she saw those strands, she began to feel his peaceful breaths caressing her skin. It was Ichigo, sleeping soundly on her. He was a bit heavy but she was grateful at the very least, that he's not really carrying his weight onto her.

However, she shouldn't enjoy this. The fact that he's with her right now brings more uncertainties and worries.

She wanted all of these to be over. It may feel wrong, but it's the only way.

It's much better that way.

Rukia tried to push him so she can get out his "trap" but alas, Ichigo seemed to be awake as she noticed from his way of breathing. "Ichigo…get off of me!"

"No." he insisted.

After doing anything she can to get off of him, she relaxed herself and gave up, "Please. What part of 'get off' don't you understand!"

He groaned at her stubbornness, "Why are you doing this?"

She pursed her lips in a flat line"I don't need to explain myself to you Ichigo."

"Come on Rukia, didn't I tell you that you can share your burdens with me?"

She tried to get off of him again, "Yes, I know that through Renji but that's not the point."

He didn't even budge to her attempts and snarled, "Then what is the point Rukia!"

She slowed down and lowered her hands and simply gripped his shirt, "This is not a burden; I may have returned as Rukia, but that doesn't mean I'll be living that I way I have just like before."

"Rukia…"he said and carefully crept his hand to hers. Seeing his 'unwise' endeavor, she then moved his hands up to touch his forehead causing him to relax a little but she took it as an opportunity to get away from him easily.

She avoided his gaze, "Your temperature has died down; good thing it didn't become worse. Now, leave. You said that after this, you'll never bother me again, so go. Please." Her eyes were watering but she held back her tears; it'll make you feel smaller than you have ever been right now.

When she brought her eyes back to him, he was standing in front of her. He swiftly grabbed her soft and now flushed cheeks and leaned in to her instantly to give her a zealous kiss. It was slow and vibrating; he kissed her deeply even more with fervor. She tried to resist but soon enough, she responded to his kiss. He grappled her silken raven locks of hair and she did the same for his ginger hair.

It was a battle of dominance and…it was a confession of what they really feel.

Something that can't be denied, no matter how the siblings tried to persist it.

When they grasp for air, he responded, "I promise, I'll get you back for sure. Whatever it takes." And then, he went forth and departed, leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally got back to typing mode and here's the latest chapter... hope you enjoyed that! [I think that the last part was me being a tease since I would've want to write smut/fluff with that but for some reason, I can't]LMAO

I wasn't supposed to update but since Christmas has passed and New Year is coming, I updated! Before anything else, I wanted to say that there will be 2 last chapters of Departed next year... It's sad that's going to end but hey, at least I'll be able to complete it o(^_^)o

Thanks a lot and please review! =*


	21. Chapter 21

**Ultimate**

* * *

He started to think of ways to get her back as he walked from Rukia's 'house' to his apartment.

Court her, ask her on a date or even a hangout event with their friends, and let his every move be a sign that he really loves her (no exceptions) that would never cease to amaze her…

_Even if he had to do it all over again._

And lastly, talk to the siblings.

Nonetheless, that last idea was probably the only way to really get her back. He knew that it was the siblings' doing on making her like that; they almost hid her from all of them.

_To him, especially._

He wasn't sure when Rukia met them but just by their intentions; he knew well that they were a hindrance to their relationship. Sure, they may need Rukia but they don't have to huggle her to themselves, right?

Hopefully, there would be a way to end this peacefully without hurting those who are involved.

"Yeah, I'll just talk to them." He said proudly to himself.

Little did he know that he won't happen, a chuckling thought that came from a figure behind him. The said figure took the moment to grab his arm and instantly took a Swiss knife from his side pocket. Ichigo grunted at the sudden action but used his brute strength to resist; however, with a weapon in the man's hand, he purposely let him believe that he can't let go anymore.

* * *

A low laugh came out from the man's lips, "Say your prayers 'cause you'll never be with that woman again!"

As the knife moved towards his gut, Ichigo wasted no time to dodge and took advantage of his karate skills to defeat him. Seriously, just thinking those sparring days with his childhood friend, Tatsuki is something he had been grateful about. He twisted his arm, letting the said weapon fall from his clutch and heard him whined in pain as he slam him flatly on the ground. "You bastard! Who sent you!"

His eyes averted away from his and stuttered, "I-I don't know what y-you're talking ab-bout–"

He furrowed his brows deeper, "Cut the crap or I'll rub your face off!"

"Tch. Go ahead, do it! If you let me die, you're just going to lose your opportunity to know!"

"Okay, if you say so–"

"W-W-Wait! You're really going to kill me?" he asked in shock, understanding that he'll really do it.

"I can always find it myself without wasting my time on making you confess." He said half-heartedly; he knew this man's the only key but judging his trembling appearance, he knows he'll give up.

On which, he did.

"H-Hey, don't kill me! I was just joking! I-I'll tell you the truth, okay? J-just –"

He let go of his hold but he made sure that he's not getting away or will be the one who's going to be killed. "Alright, spill it."

"T-Two of them. A girl with a yellow hair and a tall, pale man. They told me to dispose you, fast."

Ichigo took a moment to realize that the man was talking about Homura and Shizuku. He asked him again, "What else do you know?"

He was wheezing because of his tight hold, "T-They're also behind of the fire that happened two years ago…" He pulled his phone and dialed three numbers.

While it was ringing, he heard him say something, "C-can you let go of me now?"

"No, I won't. After what you've done, I can't simply pass this off as nothing. You caused me a lot of suffering…"

The man cursed under his breath in defeat and he simply smirked victoriously.

* * *

"He's not texting or calling either." Shizuku told Homura who was busy packing all various necessities in a big bag.

"That only means that he might have been captured. There's only one thing we could do now: we must take Rukia as a hostage."

Shizuku almost jumped from where he was sitting at, "What? Are you insane? Nee-san?"

"We're going to be okay Shizuku. Leave this to your sister. I have thought of the plan. Rukia…Rukia will choose us over him. All you have to do is to do what I told you just now."

Shizuku knew his sister is few minutes away from being a complete psychopath. Kidnapping Rukia as a last resort to this whole thing is completely out of the question. He doesn't want this for her and he doesn't want this to let this happen to all of them.

_Still, he was as desperate as she was._

"We will be together forever." He muffled as he took a deep breath and headed downstairs to let their plan commence.

* * *

Rukia quickly ran towards their house and at the same time, fixing herself. From what happened, her hair was all messed up because of Ichigo's hand weaving itself to hers and her clothes were on the same for lying down with Ichigo on the floor for hours.

She smelled herself, her perfume had somewhat been pulled out of her skin.

Now, she smells like she hasn't been somewhere. At least she can always give the excuse about air pollution and all, she snorted. When she arrived at the doorstep, she instantly grabbed the knob and entered inside.

Silence welcomed her; she felt relieved but there was something else.

"Homura? Shizuku? Where –"

Her mouth was closed by a cloth that smelled peculiar. Her surroundings became all blurry and she felt dizzy. She tried to struggle but the drug had taken effect, causing for her to pass out, completely. The said cloth was removed from her face and there she was, lying limply on the floor. Shizuku soothe her hair and carried her bridal style inside a rented van with her sister on the driver side and drove off.

_We're sorry, Rukia..._

* * *

After Ichigo took the man who had tried to kill him, he felt awfully weak. Something isn't right. Rukia's image formed immediately in his mind.

"Rukia.."

He went back to his car and drove quickly to her house. As he arrived, he yelled her name, hoping that his name would be heard in return. Unfortunately, nothing but air occupied the house.

He was sure that she's here, there's no way she would go somewhere else.

Just then, a cellphone rang. He answered without any hesitation, "hello?"

"I knew you're there." said with a high-toned voice.

He can tell who she was. "Homura. Where's Rukia?"

"Why are you looking for her? She left you."

"No, she didn't!" he exploded.

"Ah, Temper. All I can say is this: you won't take her away from us. Rukia doesn't need you and neither do you!"

Beep.

He pondered as he gripped the phone hard and headed back to his car: He needed her; without her, he would be lost. He even wondered back then as to why his world continues to revolve when he thought she died two years ago. His happiness was her and forever it will be.

_"I'll get you back, Rukia!"_

* * *

She's feeling woozy but she's slowly getting back to her senses, thankfully.

How long was she passed out? What just happened?

Events came back to her mind a few moments ago. She was captured as she went inside the house. But who would do such a thing? Their house is quite far from the busy streets of Karakura town and even if she was a Kuchiki, a couple of few knew she was alive – at least, for the current time being.

She opened her eyes with exhaustion. Surprise came over her when Shizuku and Homura were there. They were in an abandoned shelter somewhere near a water form as she faintly hears the crashing waves of the sea. She was about to move but was restricted with ropes tied around her hands and feet attached to the chair she was sitting on. She grunted as she forced herself to get out in any possible way she can.

"Rukia," Shizuku called in a gentle, deep voice, "It's impossible to escape. It'll be alright, we'll untie you after this."

"Wha-what?" she abruptly asked, "What are you doing? Homura, Shizuku, please let me go!"

Homura approached her struggling form and hugged her in a way she can, "Shizuku's right. It's all okay. After we end this, we can be together forever, finally."

"End? Who?"

An image of an orange-haired man flashed in her mind instantly, "You're not talking about Ichigo right? What are you going to do with him?"

The woman released her clutch and faced her back onto hers; fists coiled and replied, "That man is already occupying your mind and heart too much. _I wished you didn't remember anything in the first place._"

Rukia could only express sadness, anger and a mix of deep worry for the person she knew would recklessly come to get her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Yeah, I'm a promise breaker. *bows down* I really am sorry! Indolence got the better of me and things got busy and a lot of things distracted me from typing. I update my Moments of Love fanfic every now and then and yet I didn't update this. Again, sorry. :|

The next chapter will be the conclusion of this story! I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed; thanks for the support!

BUT... I am forming a scheme in connection with this story since I find this fic short on chapters. I feel like something is missing. Let's see.

see you~

**FTB **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **As said, here's the last chapter of the story. I hope you guys would enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Goodbye...Hello**

Ichigo thanked the Gods for letting the phone track Homura's mobile. He guessed that she didn't mind this possibility but it's much better than to circle the whole town or the whole country of Japan, supposedly.

He was driving fast, almost reaching the speed limit and realized that he was a few kilometers away from where the said location is. It was outside the Krakura town but there's no exact address on how to describe it. It was a small house built near a cliff.

He knew right there and then that this could turn to something dangerous.

After all, why settle everything in such a secluded place?

The siblings have crossed the line and they'll regret that as soon as he gets Rukia and they'll both return to what they used to.

_I hope you're safe Rukia…_

He didn't really have something for these guys but rage just built inside him since they were behind of all of this. It was downright stupid, reckless and insane to kidnap their very family – that's what Rukia calls 'em.

He stopped his car at the roadside and hurriedly ran towards the old house. Stepping inside, he saw Rukia's tied form. His heart broke since he knew those ropes tied to her hands and feet would cause bruises to her soft, milky skin.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, her sapphire eyes filled with joy of seeing him and fear of losing him if he stays.

Ichigo clenched his fist at the sight.

_He won't let this get too far._

"Rukia!" He shouted back and as he was about to go near her, he felt a cool metal onto the side of his head. "Don't you dare take one step!" Homura spat out. Shizuku simply went beside Rukia.

"Homura, please! I told you, I'll never see him again…just let him go and then we'll go together…far away from here…! Just–"

"You said that before! But if he's alive, then..." she began to pull the hammer of the gun, "Come with me."

"Where are you taking him? Ichigo, run!"

Ichigo felt useless at the moment. He wanted to fight but not with a girl pointing a gun to his head. Also, they're important in Rukia's life; all the more that he can't have the upper hand. Still, he has to do something…and fast.

* * *

"Shizuku please let me go." She began to mutter in entreat.

"I'm sorry, nee-san's right. I…I don't want my sister to be lonely again…but seeing her like this…"

"Shizuku…"she gazed into his eyes with plead and assurance, "I don't want to leave you, you know that well. Just let me go and let's settle this."

He sighed and immediately cut the ropes with a Swiss knife, "Please save her. "

* * *

"Stay at the edge so that you can directly fall down after I shoot you." He complied at what she said and she continued, "I don't want to do this but I have to; I can't erase your memories with her, after all."

He scolded, "Memories aren't everything! When I saw her after two years, I knew she was Rukia and the same with hers as well no matter how she denies it. You can't take the bond away from us!"

She gritted her teeth and was about to fire but her head hit the grass and the bullet went in another direction, "What are you doing Shizuku?"

"Onee-san, stop this!"

At the corner of her emerald eyes, she saw Ichigo running to Rukia and embraced each other for dear life.

_No…no… NO!_

She struggled from her brother's restraints for he was open in a split second and pointed the gun towards them. "Rukia, stay away from him!" she nervously shouted fearing that she may shot Rukia.

The petite woman used her body as a human shield in front of the most important person in her life. Slowly, she stepped closer to her figure, "Homura…drop the gun. I don't want this anymore."

Her voice tried to sound stern yet gentle; dealing with someone who has a gun is actually scary. But, she needs to focus; no one should be hurt.

_Absolutely no one._

_Enough._

Homura's eyes squinted and pointed the gun to Ichigo's head which was slightly open from Rukia's guard.

"Homura!"

Rukia instantly grabbed her hands that were holding the said weapon and tussled hard to release from her now tight grasp. She brought it down with force to get an easy access on letting it go. Unknowingly, the muzzle was pointing at her and as Homura was about to let go, the trigger was accidentally activated.

Homura looked at Rukia and she looked back.

She thought that no one got hurt; however, she saw Rukia's shirt having a red fluid spreading quickly on her.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo desperately called and ran onto her falling figure. The raven-haired woman put pressure on her wound. She knew it was deep; hopefully, she wouldn't pass out just yet.

"Rukia! Look at me! You're going to be okay…I'll call the medics! Hang in there Rukia!" He advised her breathlessly.

The woman standing before them had her eyes watering with tears. She released the gun and stepped back shakily, her hands on her mouth, "I.. I didn't do this…I didn't mean it…Rukia…please don't be angry… I –"

Walking backwards, she slipped as she was already on the edge of the cliff and began to fall.

"onee-san!" Shizuku cried out and grabed her in the waist but was too late to grab the solid earth of the land form. Just in time, Ichigo gripped his arm, surprising the young brother a bit, "You…"

"I can't let you die; Rukia would kill me if I did." Ichigo said with a determined expression on his face.

He grimaced and tossed his head to the side; he clearly didn't see that coming from him. This man saving us.

Rukia went to Ichigo's side and held out her free hand, "Shizuku, give me Homura."

Homura gazed at Rukia, "I'm sorry Rukia…"

"I know, but this is not the time. Give me your hand!"

Shizuku felt her hold to him grow tighter; he completely understood what's inside her mind. For his sister, he'll do anything; he can feel her so well: That's how much he knows and loves his sister.

"We deserved this right? We didn't listen to Rukia."

"No, you've done nothing wrong." She closed her eyes and whined as the pain attacks her; she was still bleeding, "Now please, your hand."

"Don't be angry at my sister…" He tried to loosen Ichigo's grip.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop it!" he exclaimed in panic.

Rukia gasped at what he's trying to do and tried to reach out but can't because of too much pain the shot had caused her. She truly hates when she's vulnerable like this.

_Still, she's not going to let it end this way!_

The siblings gazed at each other quite happily.

"Shizuku…"

"Homura nee-san…Thank you."

Rukia continued to struggle to reach as Ichigo also tries to resist his attempts of sliding his hand from his clutch. "Rukia…Thank you…We're sorry…"

Tears finally left her emerald eyes, "Sayonara…"

"Take care of her Kurosaki Ichigo-san", he smiled warmly at Ichigo, his amber eyes going wide in surprise.

After that, Shizuku actually managed to release his hand from him with the 'distraction'. Rukia screamed their names and started to cry.

Shit, he thought. _Why would you leave Rukia like this?_

He consoled her by hugging her in his arms and kept silent. There was nothing else he can do to ease the pain but this. Then, her hands fell from the sides; she passed out.

"Rukia! Rukia!" He yelled. He continued to caress her and hold her as sirens of ambulance were heard from a distance.

* * *

**Ten days later:**

After the ritual, Rukia prayed in front of the two gravestones at a cemetery. She was okay; her gun wound continues to heal properly and the bruises were almost out of sight. But the pain at times returns especially if she remembers that day and the moments she had spent with them.

Ironically, those happy moments makes her lonely.

She sensed a footstep behind her and spun around, "Ichigo."

His hands were on his pockets, standing casually a few meters from her. He could tell she's depressed but she continued to fight on. "I knew you were here. Inoue and the others are looking for you."

She smiled weakly in reply.

"You know, I don't really believe in supernatural things but…I think you'll be able to meet them again. Someday. I'm not sure how or when but the bond you have with them will always be connected. That feeling is just like the time I met you again after you supposedly departed." He scratched his head to avoid her gaze. "I didn't know that you were alive so I thought it's like a second chance or second life so it seems that way."

Rukia beamed wider making her face look softer and simply joked, "Wow Ichigo. Didn't know you were interested in that stuff."

He rebutted furiously, "Of course not! I was only trying to lighten up the mood!"

She only chuckled.

Silence.

Ichigo then held out his hand to her, "Come on, Rukia."

As she gave her hand he caught a glimpse to a twinkling object and he thought her eyes were the only ones sparkling. "Rukia…is that?"

She pouted a bit, looking at the said object instead of his face, "O-of course, idiot! What else w-would it b-be?"

"So you…" he stuttered, pointing his finger at her.

"Yes."

"R-really?"

They were already out of the graveyard, out to the open field, she sighed in exasperation but answered him lovingly anyway, "Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo. I, Kuchiki Rukia, accept your proposal. I do want to marry you."

He was speechless; no words were forming…nonetheless, the only thing he could do…was to kiss her. She responded immediately and pulled his tie down to get a better access and dominance to the kiss. He's not going to lose. He instantly carried her bridal style as he kissed her, deeply this time towards their car. He whispered onto her ear, "Looks like our honeymoon's going to be early."

She laughed and let him drive back but he changed location. He heard her querying in spectacle, "They're waiting. That's why you came to get me right?"

"Like hell I came for that. I came for you."

And they drove off towards the future that awaits them…Where they can be together; the red string of fate tying them, holding them strongly…_forever_.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my, it has ended! :( I want to thank you guys for the support! 33

BUT, like I said, I'm planning to have another story derived from this. It would be some sort of an "uncut" version... To make things simpler, I wrote the story such that Rukia's memories returned fast, right? In the upcoming new story, I would like to do do stories wherein every memory would be retrieve one by one. So, it would be basically focused on my Bleach OTP: Ichigo & Rukia.

Let's hope for more IR moments in the manga soon! (I miss Rukia~)

Guys, watch out for it! XD

Thank you and all the love,

_ftb-churro_


End file.
